A destiny to fulfill
by ny26
Summary: Set after “It’s a bad bad world”. Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt Gideon wasn’t the one who turned him in my story. Will he be able to make everything alright?
1. Am I dead?

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 1: Am I dead?

The pain was too much. Chris wasn't able to bear it any longer. Next to him he heard his dad, telling him to hold on but he just couldn't. Everything went dark around him and the pain slowly vanished from his stomach. His head was spinning and just as he thought that it would never end, he could see bright light through his closed eyes. He opened them carefully and looked around.

Chris was confused to find himself standing on the Golden Gate Bridge. How was this possible? He had thought he was dead but the bridge didn't seem like heaven even it was pretty high. He became even more confused as he realized that he still had a body. Ghosts doesn't have bodies, so what the hell was going on here?

Suddenly a soft voice came from behind Chris and made him nearly fell off from the bridge in surprise. "Don't be scared."

Chris turned around and saw a man standing there, dressed in white. He remembered Chris of the Cleaners but he was sure that this man wasn't one of them. "Who are you? What's going on here?" he asked still confused.

"I'm an Angel of destiny. And I'm here to let you make a choice" the man explained.

Chris frowned. "What choice?"

"If you want to continue with fulfilling your destiny."

"Great" Chris laughed cheerless. "But you missed one thing: I'm dead, so…" he trailed off remembering that he still had a body. "Wait. Am I dead?"

The Angel of the destiny smiled. "You can decide."

Chris was getting really annoyed by this cryptical speech. "What's that supposed to mean? How can I decide if I'm dead or not? Come on, this is ridiculous."

"No it's not. You have the chance to choose between die and enjoy the afterlife or to go back to life and fulfill your destiny."

"And what is my destiny?" Chris asked, trying not to chuckle at the phrase _enjoy the afterlife_. How can someone enjoy the fact that he's dead?

The Angel of the destiny raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was obvious." As Chris didn't respond he said "To save your brother. And in the result of this the whole world."

At this Chris let go of his sarcasm about the craziness of all that happened. "What? That means Gideon wasn't the one who turned him? He's not save? I died for nothing?"

"You didn't die Chris. You have a second chance if you want."

Chris didn't know if he would have the strange to fight further but he knew that he had no other choice. In the end, saving his brother was the only reason he came to the past. It was his destiny. Suddely he could hear someone calling his name. Soon he realized that it was Leo. Chris' heart broke almost as he heard the pain from his fathers voice.

"He loves you" the Angel of the destiny said. "He always had. Even in the time you came from."

"No" Chris responded bitterly. "The Leo from my time was completely different."

"But still, he'd love you."

Chris remained silent for a while and looked down from the bridge. It still hurts him that his dad hadn't been there for him in his life. "Then why did he pretend like I don't excist?" he asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because he was afraid of loosing you… again."

Confused he looked up. "What? Why again?"

"That's the hardest part of all" the Angel said. He sighed and Chris thought he could see sorrow in his eyes. "You not remember this but when you were two years old you've been attacked from a demon. You didn't survive it."

Chris looked at the man shocked. "That can't be. I mean I'm still here."

"That's exactly the point. You're here because you can't die – not again. You _are_ already dead. Since that day this demon attacked."

Again Chris' head began to spin around. That just couldn't be. "But I have a body. Ghosts doesn't have bodies" he tried to talk some sense in the man in front of him.

The Angel nodded in agreement. "You're right. But you're not a ghost."

"Then what am I?" Chris yelled frustrated.

"You are the one which destiny has to be fulfilled. That's the reason why we let you come back. So that you can save your brother."

"So I'm a zombie or what?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Not dead, but not alive."

The Angel of destiny decided to ignore this comment. He knew that this wasn't easy for the young man. "Because you were just two you couldn't decide on your own if you will continue with your fate. So we made the choice for you. We had to explain to your parents that it is your destiny that you'll once have to go back to the past and may not return. Your father couldn't handle the thought of loosing you again. It has been to painful for him seeing you die as a baby. I think he put up some kind of selfprotectness around him, that after a while, made him really believe you died."

Chris blinked hard to prevent the tears falling down his face. "So they have known all the time?"

The Angel nodded. Chris couldn't believe it. But it made sense. His entire life he had asked himself why his dad had abandon him or why his mother had sometimes behaved herself so strange. She had always been a bit overprotective towards him but sometimes he had seen her in her room crying for what seems like no reason. Now he knew better. She had cried because she knew that he was actually dead and someday he had to leave her, to go to the past without knowing if he'd ever return. And still she'd been strong for him. She had protected and cared about him. She had loved him.

"So, have you decided?" the Angel of the destiny asked softly, already knowing what choice the young man would make.

Chris swallowed but then he looked him straight in the eyes and answered with a strong voice "Yes. I go back. I have to save my family."

Again the Angel nodded. "Good luck" he said and waved his hand in front of Chris. He disappeared and the Angel stared sadly at the spot he had been standing. He felt sorry for this young man who had to make so much sacrifices to save the world. But the Angel knew that this was his destiny. A destiny to fulfill.

TBC… (if you want. Review and I'll write more!... even though I don't really know were this story will go, so please feel free to make suggestions)


	2. Promises

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 2: Promises

Chris appeared in the corridor of a hospital. Confused he looked around but no one was in sight. He sighed heavily. Every word from the Angel of destiny was spinning around in his head and it gaves him a major headache so he decided to do something. With the thought that there was surely a reason why the Angel had sent him here, he stepped around the corner. The first thing he noticed were his aunts with his brother. But where was Leo?

Nervously Chris went over to them. He didn't have a clue how he should explain to them that he's back from the dead. _He guys! I'm back. I didn't die because I'm already dead. And the Angel of destiny sent me back to save Wyatt. Oh, I almost forgot Gideon wasn't the one who turned him._ That would be the truth, but Chris didn't thought that it was a good idea to say it this way. Maybe he shouldn't tell them at all. Well, except from the fact that they still have to save Wyatt.

Phoebe and Paige looked in the opposite direction so they couldn't see Chris walking towards them. That was the reason why they jumped and turned around in shock as they heard his voice.

"Phoebe, Paige. Nice to see you again" Chris said, uncertain of what to do or say.

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief and Paiges eyes watered up as she remembered how she had seen him fade away just a couple of hours ago. "Chris?" she said with a hoarse voise.

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, that would be me."

"But – but how?" Paige couldn't believe it.

Before Chris could answer, Phoebe shrieked and hugged him impetuous. They almost fell to the ground but Chris could find his balance quickly and hugged her back. He could feel tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't mind. After a minute or so Phoebe finally let go of him and wiped away her tears.

Chris turned to Paige "Would you mind to give one of your favourite nephews a hug too?"

She laughed and handed Wyatt over to her sister. "Of course not." Happily she threw herself in Chris' open arms where she started to cry too. "It's good to see you again too" she said between sobs.

"Hey, I don't want to complain but soon I'll have to change my shirt if you two continue like this" he said as Phoebe joined their hug and cried on his other shoulder.

They pulled away and looked at him, still shocked, but also very happy. "Sorry" Phoebe said and grined sheepishly.

"It's okay but…" Chris started but trailed off as he saw his father coming out from the recovery room. Again he had to remember the Angels words and he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he thought about the part why his dad had never been there for him in his life. Suddenly he felt guilty that he had been so angry at him, even hated him for that. All the time he hadn't known of the pain his father went through.

Leo went over to them, first not seeing his son. "Hey, you can't imagine how adorable Chris… Chris!" he gasped as he finally saw him.

"Hi?" Chris said again very nervous. What if Leo would react the same way as in his timeline? To full of pain over his death so he can't be there for him. But all his doubts were gone as his father rushed over to him and hugged him like he never wanted to let go.

"Chris! I'm so sorry. I – I should have been able to do something… to save you. I'm so sorry I let you down…" he sobbed uncontrollable in his sons shoulder.

"It's okay dad. You didn't let me down. There was nothing you could have done" Chris said softly, trying to comfort him. They stood there for a while until Phoebe took Leos arm and pulled him a little bit away. "Leo, you suffocate him."

Chris laughed. "Yeah dad. You should calm down now."

Leo finally pulled away and looked at him. He didn't mind that the tears were still streaming down his face. All that mattered was that his son was back. "How?" was all he could say.

Chris swallowed uncomfortable. "Err… well, it seems like Gideon wasn't the one who turned Wyatt…"

"What!" Paige yelled. "But I thought you were sure this time?"

"Let him explain" Leo snapped at her. He didn't wanted to be harsh but the sight of his son standing healthy in front of him after he died in his arms wasn't easy to take in.

"Well after I – I died, I met an Angel of destiny. He sent me back to save Wyatt" Chris said.

"Kis!" Wyatt exclaimed and hold out his hands for his brother. Paige smiled and handed him over to Chris.

"Hey, can you say: I promise I'll never become evil?" Chris asked him once he was holding his brother.

"Chris!" Paige said shaking her head in amused disbelief.

Chris looked at her innocently. "What? I know, I know." He looked down at Wyatt "I promise I'll never let you become evil." Chris hoped he could keep this promise but the only thing he could do was to try.

"So you can stay here?" Leo asked still shocked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I'll do everything to make sure he's going to be good" he said, refering to his little older brother.

At this statement Leos eyes watered up again. This attitude was it what had caused his sons death once. Secretly Leo made a promise to himself too. He wouldn't let anything happen to Chris again. He would rather die himself, because he knew he couldn't bear it to see his son die all over again.

Before anyone of them could say anything else a nurse came out of the recorvery room. Chris immediately rushed towards her. "Hey, how is mo… Piper?"

The nurse smiled sympathically. "Everything is fine. She's a bit tired and should rest now. But she asked for Chris Perry. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I'm Chris _Perry_." He grined, remembering the time he had arrived from the past and didn't told them his true last name. Luckily his mother had been quick-witted enough to not mention that his name was Halliwell. The baby named Chris Halliwell and an adult with the same name would probably be a bit odd.

"Okay then you can go to her, but not for long. She needs rest" responded the nurse. Chris nodded and gave Wyatt to his father. Then he walked through the door of the recovery room. There he saw his mother on a bed with a baby in her arms. Oh god, that's me, he thought instantly. It was a bit weird but he quickly went over to her, happy to see her safe.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Hi, wanna hold yourself?"

Chris laughed lightly. "No thanks, this is weird enough already."

Piper patted the spot on her side. "Come here Chris."

Chris sat down beside her and looked down at his baby self. His father was right. He was really adorable. "Oh, I'm so cute" he said almost in the same baby voice as his aunt Phoebe.

Piper laughed. She looked also down at her little boy. "Yes you are. Mommy loves you" she whispered to him. Then she looked at his adult version. "I love you Chris."

"I love you too mom" he whispered back and hugged her carefully, not wanting to suffocate his baby self.

He closed his eyes as he realized that tears started to form in them. At this moment he made another promise to himself. He wouldn't just save Wyatt, he would save himself too. He couldn't stand the thought that his family would have to suffer so much again because of his death. He won't let this happen again.

TBC… (Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter too.)


	3. Piper learns the truth

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 3: Piper learns the truth

It was now almost a month ago since baby Chris was born and Piper was happier than ever in her life. Wyatt was save from turning evil and Leo had even given up being an elder to be with his family again. She remembered clearly that Chris had tried to talk him out of this, but there was nothing he could have done to change Leos mind. Piper knew that this time Leo wanted to be there for Chris, but still…

Somehow it seemed like Leo was a bit too overprotective of him. Since Gideon was dead Piper had thought everyone could relax now a bit, but Phoebe and Paige went almost every day on a demon vanquish and everytime Chris wanted to go too, Leo tried everything to stop him. It was really weird and Piper knew that something was going on, but she couldn't figure it out what.

She sighed and looked once again down at baby Chris who was sleeping peacefully in his crib before she walked out of the nursery and downstairs. From the hallway she could hear Leo and her sisters talking about another demon in the kitchen.

"He is powerful and we might need Chris' help" Paige was saying.

"No!" Leo yelled. "I'm not going to risk his life!"

Piper had to roll her eyes at this. Leo was really dramatic. Chris wasn't a baby anymore. Well, at least not _this_ Chris.

"Leo, I understand that you are worried that something happens to him, but you can't lock him up in his room. He's an adult and he can take care of himself." Phoebe said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah like with Gideon right?" Leo shot back. "I can't loose him, I can't watch him die again" he said with a low voice, but Piper could hear him.

She stopped walking and tried to understand what Leo was talking about. _Die again?_ But Chris was alive, he was healthy. Confused and wanting to know why they all were acting so strange the last month, Piper walked into the kitchen. Immediately everyone wanted to leave to go to work or something else. "Wait. Could somebody please tell what's going on?" she asked before any of them could leave the room.

Paige laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since I came home from the hospital everyone is avoiding me and totally overprotective towards Chris" Piper responded and looked at Leo. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands. It seemed like he was really desperate.

"Sweetie we're not avoiding you" Phoebe said. "And Chris is just a baby, sure that we're a bit overprotective."

Piper shook her head. "I'm not talking about baby Chris. I'm talking about his neurotic future version. Leo even refuse to let him go and vanquish demons. So what's going on?"

They all exchanged looks and Piper started to get really annoyed. She turned to Leo. "He is my son too and if anything happened to him, I want to know about it."

"Why do you think something happened to him?" Paige asked.

"Because Leo said he can't watch him die _again_" Piper answered lowly.

Everyone looked at her in shock. She had figured it out. After Chris had returned he had made them promise that they wouldn't tell Piper about what had happened to him and they all had agreed. They knew that she would be very upset about it and didn't wanted to worry her so she could take care of her sons until they would find the demon who's after Wyatt.

Piper watched her sisters and Leo closly and she could say that she had been right with the suggestion that they were hiding something. But never even in her worst dreams she could have thought about something like this. Still she was confused. It didn't made sense what she had found out. She sat down beside Leo and asked "What happened? And no games any more. I want to hear the truth."

Phoebe and Paige sat down too and together they told her sister about everything. About how Chris had tried to defend Wyatt and got stabbed with an athame from Gideon. How Leo had tried to heal him but failed because Gideon was the only one who could have been able to stop it. As Paige told her about the moment Chris had fade away she had again tears in her eyes but she blinked them away as Phoebe explained to Piper the situation in the hospital as Chris had come back. The whole time they were talking Leo remained silent. He didn't even wanted to think about this day, let alone speak about it.

After they've finished Piper had tears in her eyes. It was all so horrible. Why Chris, she kept asking herself. It wasn't fair. He had done so much to save Wyatt. And then he get stabbed by a bastard from an elder who claims to do this for _the greater good._ How was killing a baby or a man like Chris who had done nothing else than good in his life, for the greater good? "Why didn't you tell me?" she finally asked.

Phoebe walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "We didn't wanted to upset you…"

"He is my son Phoebe!" Piper shouted and stood up. "You had no right to keep this from me!"

"But Chris didn't wanted to tell you either" Paige tried to defend their actions.

Piper gave her deadly glare. "Yeah because he's a martyr. He don't want me to worry about him. But I'm his mother for goddess sake! I'm supposed to protect him, not the other way around!"

Just then Chris orbed in. "Hey, have you found something about this sceptre yet?"

Everyone just stared at him. Chris frowned. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Piper swallowed and walked over to him. "I'm so sorry sweetie" she whispered and pulled him into a hug.

Confused Chris wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you sorry?"

Piper didn't respond. Chris didn't knew what was going on but as he looked at his aunts and his dad and noticed their sad expressions, he understood. They had told her everything, altough they have promised they wouldn't. He sighed "Why did you tell her?" he asked them, while holding his mother close. It was the hardest thing in the world for him to see his mom hurt like this.

"We didn't wanted to. She heard some parts from our conversation and almost figured it out on her own" Paige explained.

Suddenly Piper turned on her heel to face her sisters again. "You should have told me! You…"

"Mom, please calm down. It was my idea to hide it from you" Chris said and grabbed her hands.

"But why Chris? Why do you still refuse to get close to me?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think I'm such a bad mother that I'm not able to care about you?"

"No" Chris said quickly. "You're a great mom, I already told you this. I didn't tell you because I know that care about me and I didn't wanted to hurt you."

Again Piper embraced him. "You're not doing this again, do you understand? It hurts me more that you have such horrible secrets from me."

Chris hugged her back. "I'm sorry mom." After a while he pulled away and looked at his aunts. "So, have you found something?" He referd to the sceptre that was lying on the kitchen counter. A few hours ago a demon had attacked them and had lost it in the manor.

"Actually yes" Paige answered. "It belongs to Kivan, a very powerful upper-level demon. With the sceptre he is almost invincible. Good for us that he lost it."

Chris looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, maybe…"

"What's up Chris?" Leo asked concerned.

"Well, I was thinking if this sceptre is really so important to him, then he would surely take more care about it."

"So what will you say? That he lost it on purpose?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would he want to loose something that makes him invincible?" Piper asked. But no one could give an answer to this.

"Well, we should be glad and go and kick his ass as long as we can" Phoebe said finally.

Chris nodded. "Okay let's go."

"No!" Leo stood up from the chair and walked over to his son. "You're not going anywhere. Even if Kivan don't have his sceptre, it's too dangerous."

Chris rolled his eyes. Not that he doesn't liked it that his father cared so much about him, in fact he loved it, but it started to get on his nerves. "Oh come on dad. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Leo shook his head. "No Chris I'm serious. You can't go on like this. It's way too risky…"

"Leo, I know you're scared" Piper cut him off. "I'm too. But it's _you_ who can't go on like this."

"She's right dad. There is a reason why the Angel of destiny sent me back. I have to find this demon who turns Wyatt and I can't do this without your support" Chris said, trying to get his father to understand that he had to continue with his fate.

Leo stood there for a while just staring at his son. Then he nodded slowly. "Okay… but be careful. If anything happens just call me and I'll be right there."

Chris smiled. "Sure." He turned to his aunts. "Okay then let's go and kick some demon butt."

TBC… (So what do you think? Did the demon lost the sceptre on purpose? And when yes, why? Please review, I'm so happy about the feedback I got so far)


	4. The trap

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 4: The trap

As the Charmed Ones and Chris arrived in the underworld they could immediately hear the usual screams that filled this place. Attentively they looked around to see if any demons were in sight. Then the group walked carefully over to the cave were they have located Kivan. Everyone had a vial with a vanquishing potion and Phoebe had also a piece of paper where the spell that would give the demon the rest was written down.

They were surprised that no one was there as they entered the cave. "How can he be gone so quickly? We orbed directly here after Chris sensed him" Phoebe whispered, still looking around, as if the demon would jump out of somewhere in the next moment.

"I don't know" Piper answered. "Can you sense him Chris?"

Chris pulled out a piece of fabric from his jacket that was also a little remain of the fought with Kivan a few hours ago. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard for a few seconds. Then he opened them quickly as he once again located the demon in the cave. "He must be here."

The sisters looked around but there was no sign of the demon. The only thing that moved was a weird huge black ball that was flying in the air in the middle of the cave. It was spinning around its own axis and made a strange bubbling noise. Paige began to walk slowly towards it, but as Chris noticed what she was up to he grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll go and see what this strange thing over there is" she answered defiant.

"You can't just go there, we don't know what it is. You'll might get hurt."

"But…"

"No he's right Paige" Piper cut her off. "I think we should better go back to the manor. This whole situation is freacking me out."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Yeah she's right."

"Okay, okay" Paige sighed and hold up her hands as if she would surrender. "Three against one, I'll shut up."

Chris saw her frustration and said smiling "You know you're my favourite aunt and I really don't want you get killed."

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed and smacked him playfully on his arm. "What about me?"

"I mean, _one_ of my _two_ favourite aunts" Chris corrected himself quickly.

They were too distracted by their conversation so they didn't noticed that the black ball stopped moving and shone for a few seconds, before it began to spin around again.

"I really don't want to interrupt your little chat" Piper said sarcastically. "But I prefer other places to talk. So can we please leave now?"

Immediately Chris grabbed his mothers hand. "Sure mom." He orbed away with her and soon Paige followed their orbs with Phoebe.

* * *

Leo couldn't stop to worry. He knew that everyone was right that he had to stop being so overprotective towards Chris, but none of them could understand how he was feeling, not even Paige who had seen Chris die too. Nothing compared to the feeling to see your son die in your own arms. He had felt so helpless like never before in his entire life. For what use were his healing powers if he hadn't even been able to save his own son?

The fact that Chris was back made him happier than anything else but still it couldn't ease the pain really. Leo was afraid that this was all just a dream and if he wake up his son would be gone again. But he wouldn't let this happen. Chris will stay here, no matter what, Leo tried to convince himself. A sad smile appeared on his face as he thought of how brave his son was and how proud he was of him.

But the smile vanished as quickly as it had come as Leo saw the sceptre that was now lying on the table in the living room. On the one end suddenly a black ball appeared out of nowhere and began to shone. Before Leo even had time to think of what to do, the ball disappeared again and it was like it had never happened. Leo looked confused down at the sceptre and for a second he asked himself if he might had just imagined this strange ball.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sisters and Chris orbed into the room. Chris immediately noticed the concerned look that his father gave Kivans sceptre. "What happened?"

Leo looked up at him. "I don't really know. I was sitting here and suddenly a black shining ball appeared on the end of the sceptre. But it vanished so quickly, I'm not even sure it happened for real." They exchanged worried looks as they heard what Leo told them.

"Well dad, you're not the only one who sees black balls" Chris said finally.

"What?" Leo asked even more confused.

Piper walked over to the couch and sat down. "As we were down in the underworld there was no sign of Kivan, but there was this weird huge black ball. It was flying in the air, but I didn't saw it shine" she explained and turned again to her sisters and Chris. "Did any of you?" They all shook their heads.

"I think I go and check the book if there stands something about it" Chris said and orbed away to the attic.

Leo looked wistfully after his son. Phoebe who could sense his worry, walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey, he's fine Leo. He's not going anywhere and we won't let anything happen to him."

Leo nodded absently. He wasn't convinced by her words. But… maybe she was right. Chris could take care of himself, why should he worry? It wasn't like Chris was going to die in the second he let him out of his sight. Suddenly Leo could see how stupid his behaviour in the last month really had been. He chuckled slightly as he remembered how he had tried to stop Chris to go and vanquish demons. Why the hell had he wanted to keep his son away from kicking their ass?

"What's up Leo?" Paige asked as she noticed the amusement on his face.

"Oh nothing. I just realized how silly I was. I mean this whole overprotection about Chris, you guys had been right. He can do whatever he want."

Piper frowned and wanted to ask him why he had changed his mind so quickly but then she couldn't help but agreed with him. "Yeah see, we told you Leo."

He nodded and for the first time in a month he could smile without any sadness.

* * *

Upstairs in the attic Chris had just started to leaf through the book as he stopped again. Why should he even look after that ball? It hadn't hurt them, so it surely was no danger. He closed the book and walked down into his room to lay down a bit. In the last time he had been nearly up twenty hours each day to look after this threat to Wyatt and of course himself. But, for goddess sake! He was just twenty-three years old. He should go out and enjoy his life and not spend all his time with demonhunting.

Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would go to P3 and have a bit fun. He could take care of Kivan on an other day. It really wasn't that important. They had his sceptre so the demon couldn't cause so much problems that it couldn't wait for a few days. With a smile about the thought of tomorrow night in P3, Chris lay down on his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In his cave Kivan smirked satisfied. Hisplan worked perfectly. He had known that he had to leave his sceptre in the manor because it was the only thing that could double his magic. Literally. Every spell he cast in the presence of the black ball in his cave worked also through the sceptre.

Kivan had known that at least one of the Charmed Ones or their wightlighters would stay at the manor to look after the children he was after. But that hadn't changed anything. Now all of them were infected by his spell and soon they would forget about all their responsibilitys. Then he could go and get the boys of the oldest witch. And after he would finish his ritual there would be nothing that could stop him from ruling the world.

TBC… (Everyone is infected… what will happen? How can they now save Wyatt and baby Chris? Please review!)


	5. A short visit

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 5: A short visit

On the second day after they had been infected nobody stood up till shortly before midday. Piper didn't even made the effort to make breakfest, or in that case lunch, she just called a pizza service. After all she had made the cooking for the whole family for years, why shouldn't she let someone else doing it for once? None of the other family members were really happy about her decision because they all loved Pipers cooking, but they could understand that she didn't wanted to be responsible for that anymore.

Paige had even cancelled her new temp job and Phoebe had called Elise to tell her that she wouldn't come to work for a few days. In the meantime Leo considered if he should give up being a wightlighter too. Sure it wasn't so much responsibility like being an elder, but it was a lot of stress sometimes. Now everyone except from Chris was sitting in the kitchen and eating the pizza Piper had ordered.

"Where's Chris?" Phoebe asked as she noticed her nephews absence.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. Yesterday he said something about that he's going out."

"Really?" Piper asked surprised. "Hm… it's good he's relaxing a bit. All this demon hunting he has been doing in the last time was surely not healthy."

Her sisters and Leo nodded in agreement as Chris walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. He looked really groggy and drausy. Absently he grabbed Paiges coffee and began to drink it.

"Hey! That's mine" she exclaimed. Chris winced and put the cup down again. Then he groaned and started to rub his temples.

Paige grined. "It's seems like you have got a lot of fun last night. How much have you been drinking?"

Chris looked up at her and seemed to think about it for a while but he quickly gave it up. The memories of yesterday night were to blury. "Honestly, I don't know."

Normally Piper would be mad at him after this statement but now she just smiled. "Oh poor Chris" she said mocking.

He wanted to gave her deadly glare, but with his sleepy eyes it didn't work. "I think I better go to bed again. This headache is terribly" he said instead and left the kitchen.

* * *

As he reached the second floor he could hear something squeaking in the attic. He frowned and began to walk upstairs. Not because he was worried, he was just curious. Once he arrived in the attic he looked around and saw a blonde tall man standing by the book of shadows. Within seconds Chris recognized the man and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Wyatt! Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked his brother cheerfully and walked over to him.

Wyatt looked at him as he was out if his mind. Was that really his little brother? That couldn't be. He wasn't that stupid. "I'm here to get you back Christopher" he said with a dangerous voice.

"Get me back?" Chris asked confused. "But why? I'm having so much fun in this time. Hey, why don't we go out tonight? P3 is really great here, not destroyed like in the future."

For maybe the first time in his life Wyatt was really speechless. There he was, in the past to get his annoying little brother back to their time, back to _hell_ like Chris prefered to say, and he was standing there and talked about going out tonight. Maybe he has lost his memory, Wyatt considered. An evil smirk came across his face as he realized that this could be really useful for him. "Oh, don't worry Chris. P3 is also great in our time. You've changed everything."

For a second Chris was as happy as never before in his life, but then he saw the smirk on his brothers face and it made a shiver go down his spine. Something was wrong here, something he should worry about. But he couldn't figure it out. Still grining Wyatt walked over to him, which caused Chris to take automatically a step back. "You're not afraid of me, are you Chris?" Wyatt asked in a soft tone. Chris wanted to answer with no, but he couldn't. He _was_ afraid of him.

"Answer me Christopher!" Wyatt ordered. As Chris remained silent, Wyatt flung his arm angrily and sent him flying into a table that immediately broke under him. The impact with the table and then the floor was painful, but Chris was thankful for it. All of a sudden he could remember what was wrong. Wyatt was evil and he was here to take him back to the hell he had created. How could I have forgotten about my mission, Chris asked himself while he stood up.

He looked again at his brother but this time no stupid happy smile appeared on his face. Chris knew that he was in great trouble with Wyatt being in the past. "I'm not going with you" Chris said as calm as he could.

"I wasn't going to ask you if you want or not" Wyatt responded coldly. "You're coming with me and that's it."

Chris shook his head vehemently. "No! Forget it!"

Again Wyatt raised his arm towards his little brother and this time Chris hit the wall two metres above the ground before landing with a horrible thud on the floor.

* * *

Down in the kitchen Leo and the sisters looked up at the ceiling as they heard another crash from the attic. The first time they hadn't mind, why worry unnecessarily? But now Leo frowned slightly. After listening a few seconds for another noise, he just shrugged. Then they heard again something that sounded like something big has been thrown against something else. "I'll go and see what's going on" Leo said finally and began to walk slowly upstairs. He didn't even thought about orbing so he could be faster because he bet that everything was alright anyways.

* * *

In the attic Chris struggeled to get to his feet again. As he had hit the wall this time it seemed like his left arm had broken and it hurt like hell. Wyatt walked over to him and kneeled down. "You know that it's not necessery that I have to hurt you. Just join me Chris and everything will be alright."

Again Chris shook his head. "Nothing's alright in this hell you made of the world. You're an idiot if you think that it's the perfect world…"

"It is Christopher!" Wyatt cut him off. "Everyone who is smart enough sees that. They all greeting me with respect…"

Now it was Chris' turn to interrupt his brother. "That's not respect Wyatt and you know that. They are following you because they are afraid of you."

Again this evil smirk appeared on Wyatts face. "Maybe you're right Chris. But it doesn't matter _why_ they are following me, it just matters that they do everything what I ask for."

Chris laughed condescending. "Yeah but by the first opportunity they will stab you in your back."

For a second Wyatt didn't reacted. Then he stood up and made a fist with his right hand. Chris began to struggle for breath as Wyatt continued to choke him. As Chris almost fell unconscious because of the lack of air Wyatt let go of him and walked back to the book of shadows. Chris followed him with his eyes and he knew that he had to come up with a plan quickly before Wyatt would find what he searched for.

But the only thing Chris could think of was to send Wyatt back into the future. He didn't knew if he had even the power to do it but he had to try. Quietly, so that Wyatt couldn't hear him he began to say "Hear these words, hear the ryhme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send him back to where he'll find. What I wish in place and time."

Suddenly on the wall right from him a blue triquetra appeared which caused Wyatt to look up in surprise. For a second he thought somebody was following him through the time portal but then he realized that his brother has gotten to his feet and was now waving his hand towards him. Before he could react he was taken by Chris' telekinises powers and thrown through the portal. Chris looked at it sadly, but also reliefed as it closed again.

Just then his father came into attic. "Hey what's up? Why are you making so much noise?" he asked without noticing that Chris' left arm stood in an unnatural angle.

"Could you please heal me first? I'll explain everything downstairs" Chris answered and walked over to his dad. He showed him his arm but Leo didn't made any attempt to help him. On the contrary he began to laugh. "That…looks…so funny" he stammered between giggles.

Chris looked at him in disbelief. "Funny!" he snapped. "That's really not funny at all!"

"Oh come on Chris, don't be such a baby. I'm sure everything's going to be alright" Leo responded and tried hard not to burst into laughter again.

"Okay, then how about I break _your_ arm and then let's see how funny _you_ find it!" Chris yelled. "It hurts like…" he trailed off, suddenly remembering his own carelessness from the last two days. He sighed as he realized that they seemed like to be under a spell. "Dad listen to me. That's a spell that makes you so careless. You have to fight it."

"Why? I don't want to care about everything. It's better when there is nothing you have to worry about" Leo said with a big smile.

"But there _are_ things you have to worry about!" Chris shouted frustrated. "What about Wyatt? We have to save him from turning evil."

Before Leo could give an answer Kivan shimmered into the attic with a darklighter crossbow. He aimed it at Chris and shoot. Chris was taken by surprise so he couldn't react quickly enough. The arrow hit him into the chest and he fell to the floor in pain. Kivan grined evilly before he shimmered out again.

"Dad… help" Chris gasped weakly before he fell unconscious. The arrow was really close to his heart, the poison worked quicker than it would usual. Leo just stood there and looked down at his son with a blank expression on his face.

"Don't worry Chris…" he said.

TBC… (Evil cliffhanger isn't it? Hehe. I'm sorry, but sometimes I'm really evil… What do you think? Will Leo let Chris die? Or will he snap out of it in time?)


	6. One child gone, one left

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 6: One child gone, one left

"Don't worry Chris" he said as he finally snapped out of the influence from the spell. Quickly Leo took of his jacket and knelt down by his son. With the jacket around his hand so he wouldn't touch the darklighter arrow directly, he pulled out the arrow which caused Chris to inhale sharply. Leo started to cry slightly as he saw the blood on his sons shirt. The images of him lying on Pipers bed bleeding slowly to death came rushing into his head while he put his hands over Chris' chest and arm to heal him. "Don't you dare to leave me again Chris" he whispered between sobs.

After a few seconds Chris was healed and opened his eyes slowly. Before he could do anything his father hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Chris. I don't know why I didn't reacted as Kivan shimmered in. I should have…"

"Dad it's okay" Chris said soothingly. "You were under a spell, it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy that you managed to shake it off in time."

Leo pulled away from him and looked at him with imense pain in his eyes. He couldn't help but felt like he had let Chris down again. In the hospital he had promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to him again and then he just stand there without doing something while this demonic bastard shoot an arrow at him. He was a lausy father. In the future he was never there for his son and now he almost let him die for the second time.

Chris saw the pain his father was in and almost began to cry too as he once again remembered the words from the Angel of destiny. He swallowed "You know, this whole overprotection from you had really started to get on my nerves." Leo flinched and looked up at him. Chris smiled and added "But now I'm _really_ glad that you worry about me again."

Leo smiled slightly at his sons words. "Of course I worry about you Chris. I love you son" he said and hugged him again.

"I know, I love you too dad" Chris choked out as the tears threatened to fall. "And I don't blame you for anything."

After a while they pulled apart and stood up from the floor. "We have to bring mom and my aunts back to normal" Chris said while they started to walk downstairs.

"And how are we going to do this?" Leo asked. Then he remembered that Chris had been already by his senses before Kivan had attacked. "How did you managed to snap out of it?"

"Err… Wyatt helped me" Chris answered.

"How?"

"He remembered me that I have to save him if I don't want to get thrown across rooms from him anymore."

Leo stopped walking abruptly as he realized that Chris wasn't speaking about the two year old toddler in the nursery. "Wyatt – Future Wyatt was here?" he asked shocked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry I sent him back."

"He was the one who broke your arm, right?" Leo asked as he catched up with his son again.

Chris didn't respond for a second but then he turned to face his father. "Yes but as I said, he's now back in the future and we can't worry about him too. Right now we have to vanquish Kivan – quickly."

Leo nodded. "Okay, but if Wyatt came back once he will try again, won't he?"

Chris sighed. He knew his father was right but now they had to take care of Kivan first. "Maybe, but that's not important now. Let's go and see how they're doing downstairs."

Once they arrived in the hallway they heard the sisters laughing about a TV-Show in the living room and walked over to them. "Okay attention please!" Chris said as they didn't even looked up as he and Leo entered the room.

Now they turned their heads towards the two men still with this careless smiles. "Hey why are you making so serious faces? Come over here and sit down. This show is so funny" Phoebe said cheerfully.

Chris rolled his eyes and went over to the TV to switch it off. "Hey!" the sisters exclaimed "What did you do that for?"

"Because you are under some spell that makes you forget about your responsibiltiys" Leo answered for Chris.

"Oh Leo cut it out" Piper sighed. "We're not under a spell, we just want to relax a bit."

"Piper that's not normal what you are doing. You didn't even cook lunch today and you love it to cook" Leo tried to convince her. Piper remained silent after this. She couldn't deny the truth of Leos words, but still she thought he was overreacting. Was it really that bad if she doesn't care about everything for once?

"Don't worry so much Leo" Paige said and stood up to turn on the TV again, but Chris blocked her way. "Paige listen, this spell is dangerous. Kivan will soon come after us now that he sees that Leo and I shook it off. You have to take this serious."

The sisters looked at each other for a second then Piper said "You two should go out and have some fun. We'll go to the beach." With that she and Phoebe grabbed Paiges hands and they orbed out of the manor.

"Great. And what now?" Leo asked frustrated.

Chris thought about it for a few seconds then he answered "How about you stab me in front of them?"

Leo looked at him, first thinking Chris had just made a very inappropriate joke, but then he saw the serious look on his face. "Are you out of your mind?" he gasped. "I'm not going to stab you! For what use would this be anyways?"

"Well you were able to shake the spell off as you saw that I was hurt. Maybe it will work by them too" Chris explained calmly.

Leo shook his head. "Forget it Chris!"

"Dad, I know that…"

"I said no!" Leo yelled. "What the hell are you thinking? I could never…" his voice broke.

Chris walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry dad."

"I don't want to hear something like this from you again, have you understand?" Leo ordered. "We'll find a other way."

Chris nodded. "Okay but we have to hurry. I have the bad feeling that Kivan will soon attack again."

* * *

Kivan was furious. He had planed to attack this night but now the two wightlighters aren't under his spell anymore and he couldn't risk that they would warn the witches. He knew that he had to attack now or his plan would fail. Quickly he went over to the black ball in his cave and put his hands on it. Immediately the ball became a hologram and showed him the two wightlighters. They were standing in the living room and talked about how they could get the sisters back to normal. With an evil smirk he took away his hands and shimmered out.

* * *

"Maybe we can make a spell that makes Kivans ineffective" Leo suggested. Before Chris could answer they heard the cry of a baby from upstairs. Alarmed they looked at each other for a second and orbed into the nursery. There they saw that Wyatt had put up his shield to defend himself from Kivan, who was standing in the middle of the room, but baby Chris was unprotected. As Kivan wanted to grab him Chris flung his arm and sent him crashing into the wall. "Leo, go and get mom and my aunts!" he yelled while Kivan got to his feet again.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him" Leo protested.

"You have to! We need them to say the spell" Chris said and wanted to walk over to his baby self as Kivan threw an energyball at him. He ducked in time and turned again to his father. "Go, hurry!" Finally Leo orbed out.

Chris looked hatefully at Kivan but suddenly the demon disappeared. He didn't shimmered, he just vanished. Chris frowned worried and went over to the crib. As he looked down at it a sick feeling came over him. He wasn't there. His baby self was gone.

TBC… (Again a cliffhanger, I'm sorry… What will happen to baby Chris? Will they be able to save him?)


	7. An unexpected help

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

Authors Note: I know it's been a long time since I put a update in but I hope that everyone's still interested in the story. I'll try to update more frequent now I promise.

* * *

Chapter 7: An unexpected help

Leo was in a state of shock. As he had came back to the manor with the sisters Chris had been standing by baby Chris' crib. Kivan hadn't been in sight and Leo had let out a sigh of relief, but as he saw that the crib was empty his heart had almost stopped beating. He couldn't even remember what had happened after this. Now he was sitting on the old couch in the attic and stared blankly into the air while Piper flipped through the book to find a way to get baby Chris back, Phoebe tried to scry for him, Paige hold Wyatt and Chris concentrated to locate his baby self. The fact that baby Chris was gone had also snapped the sisters out of the influence of Kivans spell.

As Chris opened his eyes to make a little break from sensing he looked worriedly over to his father. The lost look on his face broke Chris' heart. He walked over to Leo and sat beside him. "Don't worry dad" he said calmly. "We'll get him – me, mini me back."

Leo didn't reacted. He just barely understood what his son tried to tell him and continued to look ahead. Chris felt panic coming over him as he couldn't get through to his father. "Dad look at me" he said with a strong voice, even though he felt weaker than ever before in his life. He didn't know what Kivan did to his baby self but it also infected him and he had to gather all his strength not to start to shake violently as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Leo finally looked up at him. His eyes were filled with tears. Chris swallowed hard as again a wave of pain rushed over him. What the hell was Kivan doing? "I'm okay dad, that means mini me is too. We still have time" he lied trying to sound confident. Piper now walked over to them too and sat on the other side of her husband. "He's right Leo" she said while holding back the tears herself.

"I – I failed you again" Leo finally said before he broke down and started to cry heavily. Chris pulled him into a hug and whispered "No you didn't fail me. None of this is your fault."

At this Leo lost it and stood up quickly. "Of coure it is! I'm your father and I should be able to protect you, but instead I fail in that again and again! I already had to watch you die once, I can't do it again! I'm the crappiest father in the whole damn world! You deserve so much better, _I_ don't deserve _you_!" he shouted before falling to his knees where he once again started to cry.

Piper knelt down beside him and hold him close while Chris stared at his father in shock. He hadn't seen him like this in his entire life and he was afraid that Leo wouldn't be able to go on when something happened to him. I have to find mini me quickly, he thought before this pain in his chest returned with such a force that he almost fell from the couch. His parents and aunts looked at him in fear as he began to breathe heavily.

"Chris what's the matter?" Piper asked and sat again onto the couch to take her sons hand.

"I – nothing" Chris gasped, still trying to sound strong.

"Don't play the martyr again Chris" Piper warned. "What's happening?"

Everyone was now staring at him. "I don't know" he said truthfully and leaned back.

"Phoebe, Paige. Go and get the spell and the vanquishing potion for Kivan" Piper ordered as she realized in how much pain her son seemed to be. "We go and kill this bastard before he can cause more problems."

"But Piper, we don't know for sure where he even is" Phoebe responded.

Leo finally got up from the floor and looked at her sharply. "We'll try the cave. We have to do something."

Phoebe wanted to contradict but then she realized that nothing could change Pipers and Leos mind. "Okay" she sighed and walked over to the table where the spell and the potion stood while Leo took Wyatt from Paige. In the meantime Piper stroked Chris' hair from his forehead and gave it a quick kiss. "You're going to be fine, okay?" she said soothingly. Chris nodded slightly. The pain was getting stronger by every minute that passed.

Piper gave his hand a soft squeeze, then she stood up and went over to her sisters."Ready?" she asked them. They just nodded and gave her a vial with the potion. Piper turned once again back to her sons and Leo. "Take care of him. We'll be right back with baby Chris" she promised and grabbed Paiges hand who orbed them out to Kivans cave.

* * *

When the sisters arrived in the underworld they could hear again the usual screams. But this time it was different. Small high screams could be heard too. The screams of a baby. "Chris" Piper whispered in fear and stormed into the cave. What she saw there made her almost faint. Her little boy was in the middle of this strange ball and cried heavily, while Kivan had his hands on it and chanted something in an old language.

"Bastard!" Piper shouted furiously.

Slightly surprised Kivan turned around and looked at them with an evil smirk. "You can't vanquish me. You're not powerful enough."

"Wanna bet?" Piper responded and flicked her hands to blow him up. He stumbled a bit back but remained in one piece. Quickly Paige and Phoebe threw the vanquishing potion at him. Immediately flames errupted around him. Then Phoebe took the piece of paper with the spell out of her pocket and hold it out so her sisters could read it too. Together the Charmed Ones recited the spell

"We call upon the ancient power

to help us in this darkest hour

Come to us and help us win this fight

vanish this evil from our sight"

The flames around the demon turned dark blue and then a loud explosion was heard. The light from it was so strong that the sisters had to turn their heads away. When the light was gone they quickly turned around again and let out a sigh of relief when they saw that Kivan was gone. Without hesitation Piper went over to the black ball. She reached out with her hands to get her baby out of it but Phoebe qickly ran on her side and grabbed her hands.

"Wait. I think a spell would be better" she said.

"And what spell?" Piper asked impatiently while baby Chris continued to cry loudly.

"Err… I think I know something" Phoebe answered and hold out her hand for Paige. The youngest sister took it, knowing that Phoebe wanted to use the power of three.

* * *

Back at the manor Leo tried hard to stay calm while he hold his oldest child tight and watched helplessly his younger one suffer. This can't be happening, he thought desperately. Not again. He couldn't believe it that he once again couldn't do something against the pain Chris had to endure. Why the hell was he a wightlighter if he can't heal his own son?

"Dad, you suffocating Wyatt" Chris said with a low voice to pull Leo out of his thoughts. The pain in his chest wasn't as strong as it had been a few minutes ago but instead he felt totally powerless. Maybe that was the reason why Kivan was after his baby self and Wyatt. Not just to kill them but to get their powers too.

Leo now loosened his grip on Wyatt and looked down at Chris who was still lying on the couch in the attic. "Hold on Chris, they'll be right back. And then you're going to be fine, okay?" he asked tyring to get the answer he needed so badly.

Chris nodded. "Sure. Nothing's going to kill me that easily" he answered with a small smile. Nothing _can_ kill me really, he thought to himself. But he wondered what would happen if he would die again. Would he be sent back again? Or would it be final this time? Chris just hoped he won't be forced to find out.

"Yeah, I know" Leo responded and smiled slightly back at him. But then a blue light on the other side of the attic caught his attention. He turned around and saw a triquetra shining on the wall. It looked like a portal. Leo frowned worriedly as a tall blonde man stepped out of it dressed in black.

"Wyatt" Chris gasped surprised as he saw the man.

"What?" Leo asked not sure if he'd understood his son right. But Chris didn't answered, instead the man who seemed to be his grown-up first born child took a step in their direction and asked with a cold voice "Did you really thought that you can send me back to the future and I'll stay there?"

Again Chris didn't respond. He knew that now they were in really great trouble. In his current state he couldn't fight his older brother. "Dad orb outta here" he said as he finally found his voice.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone" Leo answered. After all he had done it earlier today and after he was back baby Chris had been gone. There was no way in hell that Leo would leave Chris alone again.

"You have to bring Wyatt somewhere else" Chris tried to convince him.

"Oh don't worry Chris" adult Wyatt said. "I won't be so stupid to hurt myself."

Leo stood up quickly. "And I won't let you hurt Chris either."

Wyatt just smirked and waved his hand in Leos direction. Baby Wyatt disappeared in blue orbs and appeared in his playpen on the attic while Leo was thrown over the floor till he hit the wall.

"No!" Chris yelled and tried to stay up but as soon as he was on his feet he collapsed on the floor. He put a hand on his chest and felt that his heartspeed was way too fast.

Wyatt watched slightly worried how his brother gasped for air. "What happened?" he asked still in the same cold tone as usual.

"A demon kidnapped baby Chris" Leo said while he quickly walked over to his youngest son to help him. But again Wyatt flung his arm and sent Leo away from his brother.

"Wyatt" Chris said weakly. "Stop – please."

Now Wyatt walked over to him and hold a hand over Chris' chest in the attempt to heal him. Chris flinched as his brother came so near to him but he couldn't back away, he was too weak. The golden glow from Wyatts hand faded slowly as nothing happened. "Why can't I heal him?" he asked his father, who was still on the other side of the attic, harshly.

"I tried to explain" Leo answered while he once again tried to go to his sons. "A demon kidnapped his baby self. We have to heal him or it won't work."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Wyatt asked angrily. "Shouldn't you search for him?"

Leo was surprised how much Wyatt seemed to care about his brother. After all he had broken Chris' arm just a few hours ago by hisself. But he decided to ignore it for now as he realized that Wyatt wouldn't hurt Chris this time. "Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the underworld to vanquish the demon and to get Chris back" he said and knelt down next to his sons.

"Well, they won't have to do it" Wyatt responded and flamed out to the underworld.

Leo looked worriedly at the spot where his oldest son had vanished. Was he really just here to help? Leo couldn't believe that.

"Don't worry. He will kill Kivan" Chris said as he realized what his father seemed to think.

"Are you sure that he's really here to help?" Leo asked while he helped Chris on the couch again.

"No, that's surely not the reason why he came here in the first place. But he won't let Kivan hurt me – or mini me."

Again Leo was surprised at his sons behaviour. "How can you be so sure about this? I thought he tried to kill you the last time he was here?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah but he never let anyone else hurt me" he explained.

Leo wasn't convinced about his oldest sons motives but realized that he hadn't much choice than to trust in what Chris told him. He looked over the attic once again and then suddenly he noticed something that caused him to open his eyes in shock.

"Dad what's wrong?" Chris asked as he saw the expression on Leos face.

Leo swallowed, fear coming over him. "The sceptre, Kivans sceptre is gone."

TBC… (Is Kivan really dead? What will happen to Chris? And will Wyatt really help? Please review!)


	8. Getting baby Chris back

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

Chapter 8: Getting baby Chris back

"We call upon the power of three, to set baby Chris free" Phoebe chanted, while she hold her sisters hands. She wanted to continue, but suddenly they were all taken by an unvisible force and thrown across the cave. Each of them landed with painful thuds on the ground. When they looked over to the black ball again they could see Kivan standing there, smirking evilly.

"I thought we just vanquished him" Paige gasped surprised.

"I told you witches that you're not powerful enough to vanquish me" Kivan said and hold out his right hand. A second later his sceptre appeared out of nowhere. Then the demon vanished from one moment to the other like he had done in the nursery in the manor.

Piper stood up quickly and ran over to baby Chris who was still crying. In mid-way suddenly Kivan appeared again in front of her and pointed his sceptre at her. A black lightning came out of it and hit Piper before she could freeze it. She fell backwards and hold her stomach where the lightning had hit her and from where she was bleeding now.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled in fear and out of instinct she ran to her sisters side.

Kivan watched her and said pleased "It's seems like you're the next." He hold up his sceptre again in Phoebes direction but before he could sent another lightning bolt Wyatt flamed in the cave and sent an energy ball at him. Now it was the demon who was thrown over the ground. But he quickly got up again and sent a bolt at his attacker. Wyatt quickly put up his shield to defend himself.

"You will pay for hurting my brother" he then said and went over to Kivan.

In the meantime Paige and Phoebe were both at Pipers side who was now bleeding badly. "We have to bring you to Leo" Phoebe said.

"No, not before Chris is save" Piper contredicted.

Phoebe nodded and took again her sisters hands while Wyatt took care of Kivan. Furiously he waved his hand and sent the demon crashing into the wall. Then he knelt down beside him and conjured an athame into his hand. He stabbed it through Kivans right arm and caused the demon to let go of his sceptre.

"We call upon the power of three,

to set baby Chris free.

Send him back into his mothers arms,

so he won't be any further harmed."

The Charmed Ones sighed reliefed when baby Chris disappeared out of the black ball and was lying a second later in Pipers lap. "Hey little guy" Piper said happily. "Ssshh it's okay now. The demon won't hurt you sweetie."

"Okay now we really should…" Phoebe began to say but stopped when they heard a scream of pain. They looked over to the demon and could see how the strange blond haired man who had saved Phoebe from getting hit by Kivans lightning bolt let him burn in flames for a few seconds before he let them go out again.

"Who is this?" Paige asked.

"I don't know" Phoebe whispered back. "But he is really evil" she added as she sensed the mans feelings and attitude.

"Then we should go outta here already" Piper said annoyed that her sisters were debating about this stranger while she and Chris were hurt.

With a last glance at the two man on the other side of the cave Paige orbed them back to the manor.

Chris sighed frustrated. "But you have to go and see if they're alright" he said to his father for what seems like the hundredth time.

"I won't leave you alone Chris" Leo responded stobbornly.

"But you have to. If Kivan kills mini me then I'll die too" Chris said and finally he could see that his words were taking an effect on Leo.

But Leo was still not sure if he should leave his sons side. "Wyatt is also there now" he reminded Chris. "And you said that he won't let anything happen to you."

Before Chris could say something else to change Leos mind the sisters orbed into the attic. Immediately Leo could hear the cries of a baby and he quickly walked over to them while Chris let his eyes scanning the room for his brother. But he wasn't with them. "Where's Wyatt?" he asked before he saw that Piper was bleeding. "Mom!"

"Heal Chris first" Piper said to Leo as he wanted to heal her wound. Her husband quickly obeyed and hold his hands over his son and the golden glow appeared from them. When Leo was finished the baby calmed down and Phoebe took him out of Pipers arms so that Leo could heal her sister.

Chris walked quickly over to them as he felt his power return to him. He looked worriedly down at his mother but a moment later Leo had also healed her and she quickly got up from the floor and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Chris answered. "Where's Wyatt?" he repeated his question after they pulled apart.

"He's right over there" Paige said and pointed at baby Wyatt who was standing in his playpen.

"I'm not talking about him" Chris said and caused his mother and aunts to look at him funny.

"Chris are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked him again.

Leo quickly helped his son to explain the situation. "We're talking about Wyatts future self. He's here and he left to kill Kivan a few minutes ago."

There was a shocked silence after what Leo said. Paige was the first who found her voice again "The Wyatt who's evil?"

"Yeah! Do you know another future version of my brother?" Chris asked annoyed. "Did you see him?"

The sisters looked at each other while they realized who the blond haired man who had tortured Kivan was. Piper was totally shocked. Even if Chris had told them that Wyatt was evil she had never imagined him to be like this. It had seemed like he was really enjoying every pain he caused Kivan.

"Hello!" Chris yelled frustrated. "Did you see him?"

Finally Piper nodded. "Yeah he was there."

"And?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well he…" Phoebe said hesitately. "He attacked Kivan."

"Did he kill him?" Chris asked.

Piper swallowed before she answered "He started to torture him. We left before we could see if he killed him or not."

Chris wanted to say something to comfort his mother because she looked very distraught about future Wyatt but then his head began to spin around and he quickly reached out to grab Leos arm to stop himself from falling to the ground.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Leo asked worried when he saw that his son blinked repeatedly.

"I-" Chris started but couldn't focus any longer at his surroundings. He fell to his knees and pulled Leo down with him.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed in fear and knelt beside him. What the hell was happening now?

In Kivans cave Wyatt had just finished his torture and looked down on the pile of ashes that were all that was left from the demon. He smiled satisfied and wanted to flame back to the manor but then the whole cave began to spin around before his eyes. He tried to focus his view but couldn't. He fell down on his knees while he hold his head between his hands and tried to block out the images that were suddenly coming into his mind.

TBC… (What's happening with Chris and Wyatt? How will the sisters react at future Wyatts presence? R&R please!)


	9. Authors Note: New Story

Authors Note: I have a new Story called "The picture" but I'm not able to put it on this site. It's about how Piper finds a family picture from the future but she gets something wrong and makes a horrible mistake with Chris. If you are interested send me an e-mail (ny26gmx.at) with your e-mail adress and I'll send you the story.


	10. Is the future save?

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 9: Is the future save?

"Leo! Heal him!" Piper yelled when she saw Chris taking his head between his hands and shaking over his whole body.

Leo quickly hold his hands over his sons head and tried to heal him but nothing happened. "I can't. He's not hurt" he said and took his hands away again.

"Not hurt?" Piper shouted furiously. "Just look at him!"

"Mom…" Chris gasped suddenly.

Piper quickly took his hands in hers and looked at him in fear. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Wyatt" Chris said while he pulled his hands out of his mothers and brought them again to his head.

Everyone in the room was in utter shock. They couldn't believe that Wyatt seemed to do this. How could he hurt his own brother like this? Pipers eyes watered up while she tried to concentrate on finding a way to help Chris instead of thinking about what would become of her oldest child.

"Maybe we should go back to the cave and see if Wyatt's still there" Phoebe suggested.

Piper nodded slightly. "Okay, but…"

"We'll do it alone" Paige said quickly when she realized that Piper wouldn't be able to fight her own child. But would _she_ be able to fight her nephew? Putting this thought away she handed baby Chris over to Piper and grabbed Phoebes hand to orb back to Kivans cave.

* * *

Wyatt was still on the ground and tried hard to fight against everything that was suddenly coming to his mind. He could see his whole family on birthday parties, having dinner together, laughing about a spell that has backfired and turned Paige into a speaking goose, spending Christmas together and a lot of other things. But most important he could see himself being with them and enjoying every event.

He could also see his younger brother. In one scene they were both at a soccer game and in an other they were vanquishing together the new source. But Wyatt couldn't understand why he was seeing all this things. That all has never happened. His mother was even alive after his sixteenth birthday and his father was spending time with both Chris and him. But in the past Leo had always just came to be with him, but never with his brother.

He didn't even noticed that Paige and Phoebe orbed in front of him. They didn't believed their eyes as they saw Wyatt in the same state as his brother. "Okay what the hell is going on here?" Paige asked confused. "I thought Wyatt was _doing_ this not suffering like Chris."

"I don't know" Phoebe answered not less confused than her sister. She hesitately knelt down beside her nephew and touched his shoulder. Suddenly she was channeling so much different emotions that she almost fainted. There was anger, confusion, fear and also a bit love coming from Wyatt.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked uneasily when she saw her sister tremble.

"He's so much different than a few minutes ago" Phoebe said. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt heard her but couldn't answer. There were still to many images flowing through his mind. He couldn't take all of this in any longer. Finally he fell on his side and lost his consciousness.

* * *

At the same time Chris also fainted and Leo quickly picked him up from the floor and lay him back onto the couch. "What's happening with him?" Piper asked but Leo couldn't even answer because Phoebe and Paige orbed back into the attic. But they weren't alone. Lying next to their feets was Wyatt.

Even if Piper had seen how evil Wyatt seemed to be she couldn't help but started to worry about him too. After all he was her son. "What happened?" she asked her sisters but didn't left Chris' side.

Paige shrugged and went over to them. "We don't know. When we arrived in the cave he had been in the same state as Chris and then he just fainted."

"But why?"

"Maybe you should ask the elders what's going on" Phoebe said to her brother in law. Leo nodded and wanted to orb up there but then suddenly Chris let out a moan and sat up straight.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed.

Chris winced. "Please don't yell. I have a great headache."

"Err… guys!" Phoebe said and pointed down at her feet where Wyatt was also waking up.

When Chris saw his brother his headache was only getting bigger. He remembered so much different things that had to do with him. There were memorys about how Wyatt sent him several times flying across rooms but he could also remember how his brother exlaimed loudly "Happy birthday!" while he dragged Chris into P3 where his friends and family were waiting for him. Totally confused he put his head again into his hands and tried to make some sense of all the things he remembered.

Wyatt wasn't dealing any better. "What the hell is going on here?" he then managed to yell at the sisters and Leo.

"You asking us?" Paige asked a bit annoyed. This day had been already long enough. "I thought you would know."

"I don't!" Wyatt yelled again.

"Wyatt stop" Chris said now and stood up from the couch. Leo and Piper watched slightly worried how he went over to his older brother and knelt beside him. "Do you also remember all this weird stuff?" he asked hesitately not really comfortable around his brother yet.

Wyatt just looked at him for a second before he orbed away. Chris was stunned for a moment but then a big smile came across his face and he jumped to his feet and exclaimed happily "We did it!"

"We did what?" Piper asked confused.

"We saved Wyatt" Chris answered excited.

Piper looked quickly over to the playpen where her sons were playing together with a teddy. Then she turned back to her grown-up second child and asked uneasily "How do you know?"

"He orbed" Leo answered instead of Chris. "Earlier today he flamed and now he orbed."

Chris nodded. "Exactly. And I can remember all the things from the changed timeline…" he trailed of when he suddenly realized something. In one of his new memorys he could see his mother smiling happily while she gave Chris the keys for his first car. And this had happened on his eightteenth birthday. He quickly walked over to her and hugged her tightly while a single tear of happiness ran down his cheek. "Mom I love you so much" he whispered.

Piper was surprised at Chris' sudden emotional act but hugged him back. "I love you too – but could you please explain it again what just happened because I doesn't really get it."

Chris moved away from her and wanted to explain it again but then he heard Wyatt calling his name. He sounded a bit scared. "Err… I'll explain it later okay?" he said quickly. "I'll be right back" he added and orbed away to his brother.

* * *

When Chris appeared on his brothers side he could see that they were in the underworld. He quickly looked down at Wyatt who was sitting on the ground and knelt beside him. "Let's go somewhere else okay?" he asked but didn't waited for an answer. He just grabbed his brothers arm and orbed them on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wyatt asked immediately and backed away from his brother. Chris couldn't help but had to laugh slightly about this. In the past Wyatt had _never_ backed away from him, it has always been the other way around.

"Answer me!" Wyatt yelled suddenly and made a treatening step back into Chris' direction.

"Oh oh, the scary side of you is shining through again" Chris joked but regretted it a second later when Wyatt grabbed him by his collar and banged him against a metal beam.

"You tell me what's happening here or I'll kill you on the spot" Wyatt warned and formed an energy ball in his right hand.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You're good now. You can't just go around and hunt me down any longer."

"Wanna bet?" Wyatt asked dangerously but he knew that Chris was right. Something had changed. He couldn't stand the thought that he could hurt his brother. Quickly he let the energy ball fade away and stepped back again from Chris. "Why?" he asked lowly while he looked down at the water and tried again to shake off the new memorys that were coming to his mind.

"Well we changed the future" Chris answered but corrected himself immediately "Actually _you_ changed it."

"What?" Wyatt asked confused.

"It seems like Kivan was the one who would have turned you evil and by killing him you changed everything" Chris explained and then he grined brightly. "It's somehow funny. The whole last one and half year I was looking for the demon and now it was _you_ who killed him and saved the future."

Wyatt still couldn't believe it. "I destroyed my whole future by myself?"

Chris shook his head. "No – you _saved_ it."

Wyatt looked at him and suddenly he could again remember something from the changed timeline. He saw himself at the age of ten lying on the ground with a darklighter arrow in his shoulder. Then his brother came to his side, pulled the arrow out and healed him. "It seems like you're powers are better now" Wyatt said and caused Chris to look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"You can heal" Wyatt answered with a small smile. "Dad teached you when you were eight."

Chris was surprised for a moment but then he could remember it himself. Leo had spent three days with the try to teach him how to heal. But he hadn't managed it until Wyatt had been shot by a darklighter and Chris was the only one who had been around. His dad had been so proud of him when Wyatt had told Leo what he had done. "I have to admit this future is a lot better than the one we came from" Chris stated and smiled while he remembered other occasions where his dad had spent time with him.

Wyatt didn't respond. The new thoughts and feelings he had were still overwhelming. He hadn't felt like this for almost twenty years. He felt _good_. "But what am I going to do now?" he then asked a bit lost.

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. It was so great that he was able to do this without getting Wyatt mad with it. "We go back to the manor and there we'll first have some major explaining to do I think."

"But…" Wyatt said uneasily. "They know that I'm evil. They won't want me to be there."

"Wyatt you're not evil" Chris said. "You're good now."

"No I'm not!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris sighed frustrated. "Yes you are! And you better get used to it!" he then yelled back.

Wyatt looked at his brother stunned. Chris had always managed to annoy him with his never stopping talking back but now he wasn't angry at him. Maybe he really had to get used to his new life. But he was still not sure if this would be so easy like Chris seemed to think. "Are you sure they…"

"Yes I'm sure" Chris cut him off. "Come on." He wanted to orb back to the manor but Wyatt quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Wait. What about you?" Wyatt asked uneasily.

Chris frowned. "What do you mean?"

Wyatt swallowed before he answered "Well I mean all the things I did to you in the past…"

Again Chris didn't let him finish. "Don't worry. That wasn't really you."

"Of course" Wyatt contradicted. "I can remember all of it very clear."

"Me too" Chris admitted. "But you have a second chance Wyatt. We both have."

"But…"

"No buts" Chris said and smiled. He hadn't seen his brother like this in his whole life. He seemed so unsecure and even a bit scared. "We're going back to the manor now and there we'll explain everything to mom, dad and the aunts. Got it?"

Wyatt hesitated a second then he answered "Got it."

Chris smiled again and orbed away with his brother.

TBC… (So Wyatt's save, but what will happen to Chris now that he has fulfilled his destiny?)


	11. A visit from the Angel of destiny

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 10: A visit from the Angel of destiny

Wyatt was lying in the bed from the guest room in the manor. He still couldn't comprehend everything that had happened in the past hours. When he had decided to get his brother back to the future he had never thought that he would change it himself. But now that he could remember everything from the changed timeline he felt very happy about how things had went. The Memories from the time he came from were hard for him. He didn't want to think about the many times he had hurt his brother.

A smile came across his face at the thought of Chris. He was so thankful to have a brother like him. Though everything he had done to him Chris had still never gave up on the hope that he could be saved. Wyatt had never met someone else who was so strong like his brother. And even though Wyatt would never admit it he realized that he wasn't as strong as Chris. His brother had never chose the easy way in life, he had always fought him even at the times Wyatt had offered him to be on his side. That was real strenght.

He was also glad that his family hadn't treatened him like the evil in person even though he had once been it. When he and his brother had came back from the Golden Gate Bridge Chris had explained everything to them and they had believed him. His mother had even hugged him. It was so long ago that Wyatt had been in her nearness and he had felt really awkard.

Before he could think of his family and his new life any further he heard low voices coming into his room. Curiously he stood up and opened the door. He listened carefully and realized that the sound was coming from the attic. Quietly he went upstairs and listened to what was spoken behind the closed door.

* * *

"You have fulfilled your destiny."

Surprised Chris looked up from the book of shadows. He actually had wanted to relax now a bit after Wyatt was finally save but the thought of what would happen to his baby self hadn't let him go. So he had decided to take a look into the book. But now the Angel of destiny who had talked with him on the bridge a month ago was standing in front of him.

"I knew that you would be able to change the future to the better" he said smiling.

"It wasn't me who did it" Chris responded. "It was Wyatt."

The Angel nodded. "Yes but he would have never done it when you weren't be hurt. He cares a lot about you."

Chris smiled. "I know." He hesitated then he asked with a bit fear in his voice "What will happen now?"

The Angel took a few steps in his direction before he answered "We decided that we owe you something."

Chris frowned but a slight hope spread in him "What do you mean with that?"

"You will have the chance to change your own fate too" the Angel answered. "But you will have just one try. If you fail we can't intervene again."

"Err… okay and now english please" Chris said confused.

The Angel smiled. "We let you stay here til your baby self is two. If you manage it to save yourself than your new Memories will become true…"

"They aren't now?" Chris asked shocked. He had really thought that everything was okay now in the future.

"They are what can be when you manage to save yourself" the Angel answered. "If you fail and your baby self dies again we can't save your life again."

Chris sat heavily down on the chair behind him. "Why not? You did it once" he said desperate.

"Yes but we just did it because you needed to fulfill your destiny" the Angel explained. "But now everything's the way it was meant to be and there is no reason why we should intervene again."

Chris sighed. "If I fail, what will happen to me? I mean I won't even excist any longer, right?"

The Angel seemed to think about it for a while. Then he answered "Your situation is unique. Something like this had never happened before. But for what we know is that you can't excist if you're dead in the past."

Chris bent his head down. "So I'll just vanish?"

"You can change your fate Chris" the Angel of destiny said instead of answering. "We'll give you a last chance. Don't waste it." With that he disappeared in white light.

Chris stared to the floor and tried to deal with the things the Angel had just told him. The Memories from the changed timeline were fresh in his mind and Chris was determind to keep them there. He would change his own fate. He would make sure that his new Memories will come true.

Suddenly a voice came from the door. "What the hell was this about?"

Chris looked up and could see Wyatt standing there with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" Chris asked innocently and walked over to him. He didn't wanted Wyatt to know about this even though it seemed a bit late for that.

"You know exactly what I mean Christopher!" Wyatt said and blocked his way to the stairs.

"Uh uh, it's Christopher again" Chris said with a faked fearful voice.

"Don't be a smart ass" Wyatt warned. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one. I was talking to myself" Chris lied and tried again to pass his brother.

But Wyatt grabbed his arm and hold him back. "You can't lie to me. You never could. So what's going on?"

Chris sighed then he answered "I was talking to an Angel of destiny. And now if you excuse me I want to go to bed."

"Do dead people actually sleep?" Wyatt called after him when his brother wanted to leave the room.

Chris stopped walking away and turned back to his brother. "What exactly did you hear?" he asked a bit frustrated.

"Enough to know that you're in great trouble" Wyatt answered. He hesitated a second before he added "You'll die in two years?"

For a moment everything in Chris yelled "Run!" but then he looked into his brothers eyes and could see worry written all over them. "Yes" he then admitted. "I'm actually dead and now I have a last chance to change it or else I'll vanish forever."

Wyatt was shocked beyond words. This just couldn't be. It wasn't fair. He watched how his little brother bent his head down sadly and a sudden determination came over him. He wouldn't let this happen to Chris. "Don't worry lil' brother" he said and put a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder. "I'll do everything to save you, just like you did everything to save me."

Chris looked at him surprised. He was still not used to this version of his brother. But he liked him a lot. "Thanks."

"That's a matter of course" Wyatt responded. "We should maybe tell mom and…"

"No!" Chris quickly cut him off. "They don't need to know."

Wyatt looked him dead into his eyes. "Chris you should finally stop with your unselfish acts. They're killing you – literally."

"Gee thanks for reminding me" Chris said annoyed.

Wyatt grined but quickly became serious again. "I'm not joking Chris. We should tell them."

"But if we can change it…"

"It doesn't matter anyways" Wyatt finished for him. "But we can need their help to be able to change it."

Finally Chris gave in. "Okay you won."

"Ha! See, I knew that I would someday hear these words from you" Wyatt said and grined evilly.

"Stop smiling like this" Chris said. "It makes a shiver go down my spine."

Wyatt grined even brighter. "Well old habits are hard to fight."

Chris smiled cockily. "Yeah? Then you should quickly call mommy before we go demon hunting" he teased remembering a time from the new future where Wyatt had been totally afraid of demons.

What happened after Chris' comment neither he or Wyatt had expected. Suddenly Wyatt grabbed his brother harshly on his shoulder and pinned him against the next wall. "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

Chris swallowed and looked at him in shock. His brother seemed so… _evil_. "Wyatt?" he asked uneasily.

Immediately Wyatt let go of him and took several steps back. "Chris… I – I'm so sorry" he stammered. "I didn't mean to do this, it was just…"

"An old habit" Chris finished while he rubbed his shoulder. "It seems like they're _really_ hard to fight."

Wyatt was shocked at his own actions. He really hadn't wanted to hurt his brother but when he heard that Chris was making fun of him he had automatically became angry. Suddenly he started to fear what he could probably do to Chris. How should he protect his brother when he repeatedly attacked him by hisself?

"It's okay" Chris said suddenly. "I think you really have to get used to being good."

"Chris I didn't want to hurt you…" Wyatt began but Chris cut him off.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not hurt."

"Yeah maybe this time" Wyatt said while his anger rose again. But now he was angry at himself. "But what if I get mad at you for something and kill you?"

Chris laughed slightly. "You're really dramatic. You couldn't kill me in the past and you surely won't do it now."

"How do you know?" Wyatt asked scared.

Chris walked over to him and smiled. "Because we're brothers. And I know that you would never speak it out loud but you know that you love me."

Wyatt smiled too and finally Chris left the attic. After a second his brothers voice called again after him "You were wrong with one thing Chris."

Chris frowned. "Really? With what?"

"I _can_ speak it out" Wyatt answered and added "I love you lil' brother."

Chris laughed again when he saw how hard it seemed for Wyatt to say this words. "Really convincing" he said cockily.

"You know what?" Wyatt asked. "If you continue with this smart ass comments, don't wonder if I do kill you."

"That's my lovely brother" Chris joked again.

Wyatt shook his head in disbelief about his brothers attitude, which he had clearly inherted from their mother, and finally followed him downstairs.

TBC… (The next chapter will be set one and half years later. But don't worry, I'll explain everything that happened til then.)


	12. Growing desperation and anxiety

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

Authors Note: I'll call the the baby versions of Chris and Wyatt Baby Chris and Baby Wyatt. When I just write Chris or Wyatt it's always the adults.

* * *

Chapter 11: Growing desperation and anxiety_One and a half year later…_

"Mommy!"

Baby Wyatt's cry for help could be heard through the house and Piper ran as quickly she could into the living room where her two sons were sitting in the playpen. A demon with a red skin was standing there and tried to get through Baby Wyatt's force field. "Hey! Get away from my sons!" Piper yelled furiously and tried to blow the demon up, but he just get a little wound on his left shoulder.

It took the demon just a second to recover from her attack and he quickly threw an energy ball at her. Piper froze it in mid-air and shouted "Leo! Chris, Wyatt!"

Immediately the three men orbed behind her. The demon realized that he now hadn't a chance to win this fight any longer and shimmered away. Piper walked over to the playpen and picked Baby Chris up who was crying while Leo took care of Baby Wyatt. The adult versions of their sons just stood there and watched. It was still weird for them to be in the same room with their baby selfs.

"Do you know what demon that was?" Chris asked finally, getting straight to business.

Piper shook her head. "No, I was in the kitchen when I heard Wyatt call for me and when I came in here this demon tried to break his force field."

"Okay, then I'll better go and check the book" Chris responded and went upstairs. Everyone sighed frustrated after he left the room.

"This isn't healthy anymore" Piper said worried.

"Well he's actually dead, so I don't think that you have to worry if this is healthy or not" Wyatt joked.

But Piper glared at him while she tightened her grip on Baby Chris. "That's not funny Wyatt" she said angrily.

Wyatt looked down at his shoes. "Sorry I just wanted to lighten up the mood."

"By reminding me of your brothers fate?" Piper asked annoyed.

"Piper calm down" Leo said softly. "We need to stay focused on helping Chris and yelling at Wyatt won't help."

"I know" Piper sighed desperately. In the last weeks Chris had almost every day gone on demon hunting. Wyatt was always with him but still she couldn't stop worrying every time they were in the underworld. But the thought of what would happen to Baby Chris in five months was just unbearable so she helped them in every possible way.

"Chris!" Baby Wyatt suddenly exclaimed and orbed out of Leo's arms. She started slightly panicking before she heard Chris yelling from upstairs "Mom! Could you please get Wyatt from me?"

Piper grined. In the last months Baby Wyatt had often orbed himself to his adult brother. Chris was always really annoyed but Piper found that so sweet. "I'm coming!" she yelled and gave Baby Chris over to Leo before she went upstairs.

"Have you found something today?" Leo asked his adult first born once she was gone. He was refering to Chris' latest quest for the demon they were after.

Wyatt shook his head. "Nope, nothing. You know dad, I also start to worry about Chris" he admitted. "I don't think that he has slept more than four hours at night in the last weeks."

Leo looked down at the baby in his arms. He looked so innocent and small. Leo couldn't stand the thought that something could happen to him. "Daddy" Baby Chris said and reached out with his hands towards his fathers face.

Wyatt watched how Leo tickled his baby brother who laughed happily. He hoped so badly that he would be able to save Chris. He didn't know what he would do if he'd fail. In the last weeks since Chris has started with this obsession of demon hunting Wyatt often thought back to the other timeline again. The memory of the pain he had caused his brother in that future was still haunting him and he would do everything to protect him.

* * *

Phoebe was working on her latest column when Paige orbed into her office. "Paige! Are you crazy?" Phoebe gasped. "What if someone sees you?"

"Relax" Paige told her. "No one is here."

Phoebe looked back at the screen to continue her work. "If this is about demons then you can go back home, because I really don't have time now. I lost my column today and now I have to re-write…"

"A demon attacked our nephews" Paige interrupted her.

"The adults or the babys?" Phoebe asked and sighed when Paige ignored her protest.

"The babys" Paige answered. "The adults were in the underworld following some leads on who's after baby Chris in five months."

"Did they found something?"

"No but Chris has already the vanquishing potion for the demon who attacked today and I think he'll get very cranky if we don't get our butts back to the manor" Paige replied and went over to her sister to orb her home.

Phoebe flinched away from her. "Is the power of three necessary?" she asked annoyed. She really didn't wanted that something happened to Chris but his demonhunts were even more than they had been when they were after the demon who would have turned Wyatt.

"No it's not necessary but…"

"Then why are you here?" Phoebe cut her off.

"Because Chris will freak out if you don't show up" Paige answered. "He's already on the edge and I can't really blame him for that. After all our nephew's going to die in five months or did you forget that?"

Phoebe sighed. "Of course not." Finally she saved what she had already written and stood up. "Okay, orb us home."

* * *

"Finally" Chris said when he saw Paige and Phoebe orb into the attic. "Took you long enough."

"Hello Chris, it's nice to see you too" Phoebe responded sarcastically. Chris just glared at her while Wyatt put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Piper quickly walked over to her sisters and gave each of them a vial with the vanquishing potion. Then she turned back to her sons. "We'll handle this alone. You two rest a bit."

"I'm going with you mom" Chris contradicted immediately.

"No Chris, you don't" Piper said firmly. "You either go downstairs to your dad and help him with the kids or you get some sleep. But you definitely not going down again to the underworld today, got it?"

Chris rolled his eyes but nodded. "Got it."

"Wyatt watch over him and make sure he does what I said" Piper ordered.

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed. "I don't need a babysitter."

Wyatt grined. "Listen to her baby brother" he said teasingly. The only response he got was Chris' elbow in his chest.

"Be nice to each other" Paige warned them playfully before she orbed herself and her sisters down to the underworld.

"You've heard mommy" Wyatt said once they were gone. "Go to bed and I'll read you a sweet little bedtime story."

Chris turned around and went over to the book of shadows. "I don't have time for this now. I check the book again, maybe I find something…"

"Chris you have read that book in every single minute you weren't in the underworld" Wyatt cut him off. "You can't go on like this."

"Why not?" Chris asked while he started to leaf through the pages.

Wyatt walked over to him and closed the book. "Because it's my job to find this demon and once I did I'll kill him. After all I promised you that I'll protect you."

Chris was happy about his brothers protectivness but he didn't wanted him to worry so much. "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself" he said and tried to open the book again but Wyatt snatched his hands away.

"No you're not. You're just one and half years old" Wyatt said and smiled.

Chris however wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Wyatt you know that this is my problem. You and everyone else don't need to…"

"Don't need to do what?" Wyatt cut him off. "Care about you? It's time you realize that we do that no matter if you want it or not! I'm your brother and as long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you! And you better accept this and relax a bit before I get really angry!"

Chris couldn't suppress a smile. "So angry that you'll turn evil again?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes because if you don't go and get some sleep now I'll kill you by myself" Wyatt shot back.

"Hey just go on" Chris responded with a shrug. "I can't die anyways."

"But after I saved your baby self you can, so watch your mouth" Wyatt warned with a grin.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You want to save me so you can kill me?"

"You can count on that" Wyatt answered and dragged his brother downstairs so that Chris would finally get some rest.

TBC… (That's like a second part of the story now. I suppose it's going to be as long as the first, I don't really know yet. I hope you keep on reading! – and reviewing!")


	13. The premonition

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 12: The premonition

Chris sat on the old couch in the attic with the book of shadows in his lap. He was tired and exhausted but he still couldn't stop researching. If it would be just his life that was concerned he wouldn't be that obsessed with it but he already knew from the Angel of destiny what impact his death would have on his family – especially on his dad. And he was determind to prevent this from happening.

Suddenly his head bent down on its own and Chris quickly sat up straight when he realized that he almost fell asleep. It was then he also realized that he wasn't even reading the book but was just flipping through it. He closed his eyes for a second to concentrate but found it so relaxing that he thought that he could keep them closed for a few seconds more. Before he could even stop himself he was falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey, Chris!"

Startled Chris shot upright and let the book fell down to the floor. He cursed himself before he picked it up again and finally looked over to Phoebe who was walking over to him with a concerned face. Great, that's what he needed now. In the last two months everyone was so damn protective towards him that it started to annoy him even though he knew that they just wanted the best for him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Phoebe asked while she sat beside him. It was already two in the night and Piper had sent him to bed an hour ago. Of course she had made sure that he was really in his room and going to get a little rest but Phoebe had somehow known that he would come up here again.

"I did" Chris answered while he began to leaf through the book again. It was almost as if his hands would already make this automatically whenever he was near the book.

"Sure, maybe an hour. You go back to bed right now mister or I'll tell your mom" Phoebe warned only half joking. She was really worried about her nephews health.

Chris sighed. "You already sound like Wyatt."

"Wyatt is right" Phoebe said firmly. "Chris I know that you are scared and worried about what will happen but you are not alone with this. Everyone here wants to help you and I promise that we won't let this happen to you. You're going to get the life you deserve, okay?"

Chris looked at her and smiled slightly. "I hope so" he said, now glad that his aunt was here to comfort him.

"And I – " Phoebe started to say but when she touched Chris' arm she was thrown into a premonition.

Baby Chris was sleeping peacefully in his small bed in the nursery. Bright light shone through the window. It seemed like the baby was just resting after lunch. Baby Wyatt wasn't there so Chris was totally defenceless when a man with a long black coat and dark hair shimmered in front of him. Phoebe wasn't able to see his face because the man stood with his back to the door and from that point she was seeing the room.

For a few seconds the man just stared down at the baby but then he reached over to the babyphon to turn it off. He then put a hand to Baby Chris' head and stroked his hair away from his forehead – with an almost gently touch. "I'm sorry" the man whispered to the sleeping baby. "But this has to be done." His voice sounded somehow familiar but Phoebe couldn't even think about it any further because what came next filled her with horror.

The man lay his hand now over Baby Chris' mouth and nose to prevent the baby from breathing. After a few moments the baby's eyes flickered open and tears started to stream down his small face while he tried desperately to cry out loud. But the man didn't let go. After an anguishing half minute Baby Chris stopped struggeling and the man finally put his hand away before he shimmered out of the room leaving the baby lying motionless in the bed…

Phoebe was thrown out of the premonition but couldn't even notice it. The horrible images of her dead nephew were still before her eyes and in connection with her empath powers she had also been able to feel the baby's fear and pain which made the horror of what she had just witnessed even bigger.

"Phoebe!" Chris shouted for the third time and shaked his aunt slightly when she didn't reacted again. She had gotten obviously a premonition and it seemed like it had been terrible because she was crying and sobbing heavily.

Finally Phoebe snapped out of it and looked at her grown-up nephew. She hugged him tightly while she still tried to deal with what she'd just seen. "Oh Chris" she sobbed in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

Chris swallowed hard before he asked "What exactly did you see?" He was scared of the answer but he knew that now they may had a better chance to find the demon who's after him. Of course only if Phoebe's premonition had been about his death.

"Don't worry" Phoebe responded soothingly. "We won't let this happen to you, we won't…"

Chris pushed her slightly away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Phoebe, what did you see?" he asked again now more urgent than ever.

Phoebe didn't wanted to talk about it but she knew she had to if she wanted to save her nephew. But still she didn't wanted to be forced to tell her story twice so she answered with a shakened voice "I'll tell you. But could you first get the others? I don't want to explain everything twice."

Chris nodded and quickly went downstairs to get the his parents, Wyatt and Paige. In the meantime Phoebe breathed in heavily and tried to get her composure back. The premonition had been horrible but she knew she had to be thankful for it. Now they knew when exactly it was going to happen even if they didn't know who the demon was. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chris came back with the rest of the family.

"Okay what's going on here?" Paige asked while she yawned. "Did you notice the time?"

Piper immediately sat down beside Phoebe and looked sternly at Chris. "Yeah and didn't I sent you to bed already? I promise, you're in so much trouble young man. If you don't…"

"Phoebe had just a premonition" Chris cut her off. "I think it's about the day I died – or will die in that case."

With that he had everyones full attention and no one was even thinking about sleep any more. Piper quickly glanced over to her sister and finally she noticed the tears in her eyes. "What did you see?" she asked barely audible.

Phoebe took a deep breath before she finally told them what she had seen. "I saw Baby Chris lying in his bed. He was sleeping but it was during the day. I think he might just get his rest after lunch or so. Then a man shimmered in and turned off the babyphon. And then – he…" For a second she was unable to continue.

"What?" Wyatt asked impatiently. "What did he do!" Chris flinched a little at the harsh tone in his brothers voice. It remembered him almost of the other Wyatt, the evil one. Chris could easily imagine what Wyatt would do to the demon once he'd get a hand on him.

"He put a hand over Chris' mouth so he couldn't breath" Phoebe chocked out between sobs. "God, I could feel the baby's fear – it was so horrible."

Piper was now also crying and quickly stood up to hug her son. Chris hold her tight while he wished for what seemed like the hundredth time that Wyatt wouldn't have persuaded him to tell everyone about what will happen. They don't needed to know, it was just causing them pain. "Mom calm down, I'm okay. We still have time" he tried to comfort her.

"He's right Piper" Leo said while he fought with his own tears. "We will change this. There's always a reason why Phoebe has her premonitions and that means that it's our destiny to save our little boy and that's exactly what I intend to do."

Paige also walked over to them and squeezed Chris' arm gently. "Yeah, we'll save you kiddo."

Wyatt was the only one who couldn't share the calm determination that was coming over the whole family. "I'm gonna find this bastard and kill him!" he shouted outraged. "How does he look like?" he asked his aunt harshly.

"I couldn't see his face" Phoebe answered while she tried to remember the man. "But he was tall and had dark hair. And he was wearing a long black coat."

"That's all!" Wyatt yelled in disbelief.

"Wyatt stop yelling at her" Chris said sharply.

"I can yell at her whenever I want so shut up!" Wyatt continued to scream.

Chris sighed and put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Please calm down. You're not helping me with this." Then he turned back to Phoebe. "Did you see or notice something else?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it was somehow really strange. Before he – he attacked Baby Chris he said that he was sorry but that this had to be done…"

"Had to be done!" Wyatt exclaimed furiously but shut up after a look from his brother.

"Something else?" Chris asked. Every little piece of information could be important.

Phoebe remained silent for a while then she spoke again "He was somehow familiar" she admitted. "I don't know how he looks like but his voice – I'm sure I've heard it before."

"So we know him?" Paige asked terrified.

"I think it's possible" Phoebe answered. Everyone in the room was in utter shock. They had already once experienced how a friend of the family had betrayed them when Gideon had tried to kill Baby Wyatt and in the end it had cost Chris' life. And now it seemed like this would happen again.

"But who?" Leo asked the question everyone was thinking about.

"Maybe it's another of this damn elders who claim to do this for the greater good" Piper spat angrily.

Chris shook his head. "No that doesn't make sense. If they would be after one of us then it would be Wyatt. I'm not that powerful so I don't think that they want me out of the way."

"And the man shimmered so it can't be an elder" Phoebe threw in.

"But why did this man in Phoebes premonition say that he was sorry and this had to be done?" Paige asked confused.

"It would fit with what Gideon said before…" Leo admitted but couldn't finish his sentence. The memories of that day were still too painful. "It can be an elder who stole some demonic powers" he added bitterly. Since Gideons betrayel he was thinking quite a bit differently about the elders.

"Well I think we can't exclude the elders but I still don't think that it's one of them" Chris said, but then he added "At least not this time."

There was a short silence before Wyatt asked with a low voice "And what are we going to do now?" Chris looked over at him and could see the fear and worry in his brothers eyes that has replaced the anger from before.

"I think we should go and get some sleep" Piper finally answered. "Phoebe try to clear your head and then maybe you can remember tomorrow a bit more. And Chris, you also go to bed now, okay?" Chris nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, okay everyone downstairs now" Piper ordered and one after the other they went back to their rooms until there were just she and Chris left.

Piper smiled at him. She had to be strong now. There were still four months left til Chris' birthday and now they also had a clue when exactly it was going to happen. That has to be worth something. "How are you feeling?" she asked her son worriedly.

"Not too bad mom" Chris answered. "Really" he added after a look of disbelief from his mother.

"Chris you don't have to play strong. I mean it's okay to let it go and allow your family to take care of you" Piper told him.

Chris shook his head slightly. "I'm fine mom. And I think you should stop worrying so much."

"You're my son, it's my job to worry" Piper said and was pleased when she saw a smile appear on Chris' face.

What she didn't know was the real reason he was smiling. Chris could clearly remember the day almost two years ago when he had wanted to go back to his own time. It has been before he had known that he was actually dead and at that time they had all believed that they had just saved Wyatt from the Gamemasters. When he and his dad had made the last preperation for his journey Leo had said the same thing Piper had just said and it somehow made him smile every time he heard that words.

"Well I think I should really get some sleep" Chris said and laughed slightly about his mothers stunned face.

"Who would have thought that I could actually bring you to listen to me?" Piper asked jokingly.

"Don't get too used to it" Chris quickly cut in. "Wyatt and I will grey your hair, I promise."

"I already thought so" Piper sighed while she and Chris went downstairs to their rooms.

TBC… (The question number 1: Who was the man in Phoebes premonition? Was it an elder? Or a demon? I promise this story will have a little surprise at the end… Please review!)


	14. A lot of demons and a plan

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 13: A lot of demons and a plan

Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen counter and tried desperately to find something she had missed in her premonition two months ago. But again she couldn't think of something else than she already knew. This man was really annoying her. Phoebe knew that she had met him before and that made everything even harder.

"Your coffee is getting cold" Piper said suddenly and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks" Phoebe mumbled absently and drank a bit before she asked "Where's Chris?"

Piper sighed. "I don't know" she answered. "But I think he's…"

Before Piper could finish her sentence a loud crash could be heard from upstairs. After a short look at each other the sisters ran into the attic where they could see three darklighters. Piper immediately blew two of them up while Phoebe kicked the third one his crossbow out of his hands. Then Piper also blew him up too and asked with fear in her voice "Where's Paige?"

A second later Paige orbed in front of them. "I'm here. Don't worry they didn't got me" she said. "Thanks for the help."

"What was this?" Phoebe asked confused. "Since when do they attack in groups?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just…"

"Watch out!" Piper yelled and pushed her youngest sister to the ground when suddenly a demon appeared behind her and shoot flames at her. Phoebe quickly attacked him and managed it to hit him so hard on his head that he fell unconsiouness. Piper got up from the floor and blew him up before he could even wake up again.

"Was that all?" Piper asked and looked around the room.

"I don't think so!" Paige yelled when another demon shimmered into the middle of the room with an athame in his hand. "Athame!" Paige shouted and orbed the weapon in her own hand before she threw it back at the demon and vanquished him.

A second later five demons shimmered in front of them and immediately released energy balls. Piper quickly froze them but she realized that they needed help. "Chris! Wyatt! Get your butts down here now!" she yelled while Paige called out for one of the energy balls to sent it back at one of the demons.

"Four left!" Phoebe shouted and kicked one of the demons into chest. He fell to the floor while Piper blew up another one. Two of the remaining demons threw again energy balls at Piper. Paige immediately sent one of them back but the other hit Piper in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell down at the ground where she once again called out for her sons "Chris! Wyatt!"

In the meantime Phoebe had picked up an athame from the nearby table and vanquished the demon whom she had kicked to the floor. The last demon tried it again to hit Paige with an energy ball but again she sent it back at him and he vanished in flames. The two younger sisters quickly walked over to Piper and knelt down beside her while Chris and Wyatt finally orbed in.

"What's the…" Chris started to ask but then he saw Piper on the floor with a bleeding shoulder. "Mom!"

Within a second her two sons were also at her side and Wyatt healed Pipers wound. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Piper nodded. "Where have you two been?" she then asked a bit angry.

"In the underworld" Chris answered guiltily. He knew he had promised her to stop with his visits there but how should he then find more informations about this mysterious man from Phoebe's premonition?

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed. "You promised me!"

"I know" Chris responded sadly. "But I had to do something. I can't just sit around and wait for me to get killed."

"You won't get killed" Wyatt said firmly. "What happened here anyways?" he then asked to get the attention away from his brother. Chris noticed it and smiled at him thankfully.

Everyone stood up from the floor before Piper answered. "There were suddenly a lot of demons attacking. First there were three darklighters and then seven demons."

Chris frowned worriedly. "Do you think that has something to do with the man from Phoebe's premonition?"

"You think he sent this demons after us?" Paige asked surprised.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. It's quite possible, I think."

"He could be right" Wyatt agreed. "Maybe this man found out that we know about his plans and now he wants to kill us so he can get to Baby Chris."

"But how should he know that we know?" Piper asked.

"Well, Phoebe said that he looked familiar. That would probably mean that he's a friend of us and that would make it easy for him to find out what we know and what not" Chris explained.

"But we didn't tell anyone about Phoebe's premonition" Paige said uneasily. "Leo even made sure that the elders don't know."

Phoebe, who had remained silent during their conversation, hesitantly stated "Call me a complete idiot but – I don't think that the man really wanted to hurt Chris. And if that's true then he wouldn't sent demons after…"

"He killed him Phoebe!" Wyatt yelled furiously. "How can you say that this damn bastard don't want to hurt him!"

"Wyatt I know this isn't easy for you" Phoebe quickly tried to calm him down. "It isn't for me either. But what I saw and felt in my premonition…"

Again Wyatt cut her off. "You saw my brother die for goddness sake! You said you felt his fear and pain and now you're defending this fucking asshole who will kill him!"

"Wyatt watch your mouth" Piper instinctively scolded.

For a second it seemed like Wyatt was going to yell at his mother too but then he turned with a dangerously calm voice back to his aunt. "I'm going to kill this bastard before he'll get a hand on my brother and if you have a problem with that then you'll better say it now."

"Okay that's really enough" Chris exclaimed a bit shocked at his brothers behaviour. "Wyatt _she_ isn't the enemy."

"She just said that…"

"I just said what I felt" Phoebe cut him off. "When the man said that he was sorry I could feel that he was honest. And…"

"Why are you defending him?" Piper asked now also getting a bit angry at her sister.

"If you would let her finish for once then she could maybe explain everything" Chris said, surprising everyone.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Then explain" he demanded icely.

Phoebe sighed before she spoke "Well as I said I could feel that he was really honest when he said that he was sorry for doing this."

"Doing this? Can't you even speak it out what he did?" Wyatt interrupted harshly.

Phoebe ignored him and continued "The longer I think about it I'm more and more convinced that we know him. But I still can't figure it out who he is or why he's doing – why he's going to kill Baby Chris."

Suddenly a thought hit Chris. "Hey why don't you go on a vision quest?" he asked his aunt.

"A vision quest?" Phoebe repeated confused.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, one that will show you more about the man from the premonition. We could make a spell to do it."

"That's a great idea" Piper said excitedly. "What do you think Phoebe?"

"She'll do it" Wyatt said before Phoebe could say something.

"Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed. "Would you please stop…"

"It's okay Chris" Phoebe cut him off. "I'll do it."

Chris nodded thankfully while a new hope spread in him. Maybe this would really help them. The fact that Phoebe somehow defended the man who will kill was a bit disturbing him too but he knew that she just told them what she had felt. And after all when Gideon had tried to kill Wyatt he had also said that he was sorry for doing this. So maybe it was the same with this man too. But that would mean that he's not a demon…

TBC… (The next chapter: Phoebe will go on a vision quest, but what will she see?)


	15. The vision quest

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 14: The vision quest

Leo was watching his baby boys sleeping in their beds in the nursery. There were only two weeks left until Baby Chris' birthday and everyone was in a state of anxiety and fear. It was more than a month ago that they had tried to send Phoebe on a vision quest for the first time but it hadn't worked. Now they had come up with a new spell and tomorrow they would try it again.

"Hey, since when are you staying here?" Piper asked softly as she joined her husband at the side of her sons.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, maybe an hour or so."

Piper smiled slightly and looked down at Baby Chris. Tears threatened to form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She had promised herself that she would be strong for her little boy and protect him whatever it takes. "Don't worry" she said more to herself than to Leo. "We'll save our baby."

Leo sighed sadly. "God Piper I hope you're right. I already had to watch him die once, I can't do it again. I couldn't bear it."

"He won't die" Piper stated firmly. "We're all here and we all know what's going to happen. We'll save him, no matter what."

Leo turned his head to her and she could see tears glistening in his eyes. "I promised him that he would be save. That was on the day before he wanted to go back to his own time and then I just let him die… what kind of father am I?"

"Leo don't do this" Piper said softly. "You couldn't do anything to stop it. But Chris is here now and we have to make sure that he stays here."

"Yeah I know" Leo responded. "But what if he hates me for…"

"Now you're being ridiculous" Piper cut him off. "Chris doesn't hate you. He loves you and I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happened on that day with Gideon."

"She's right dad" Chris' voice suddenly came from behind them.

Piper jumped surprised and turned around. "Geez! Did you ever hear that you can't sneak up on people like this?" she asked her son once she was face to face with him. "And didn't I send you to bed two hours ago? What are doing up again? Do you even sleep _one_ minute at night?"

Chris laughed slightly about his mother's outburst. "Slow down mom" he giggled. "You don't want to wake mini me up, do you?"

Piper quickly dragged him out of the nursery and Leo followed them and closed the door behind him. "So what are you doing up again?" Piper asked immediately.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom if this is still allowed" Chris answered and raised his hands in defence. "And then I heard you two talking and…"

"And you went eavesdropping" Piper finished for him.

Chris smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well I've inherted my curiousity from you so don't blame me."

"Whatever" Piper said and smiled back at him. "I go downstairs and – and eat something. I'm suddenly so hungry. You two can talk a little til I'm back but then you go straight back to bed again" she told her son before she left the room to give Leo a little time with him to talk about the things he was obviously still dealing with.

"Dad she was really right" Chris immediately said after she was gone. "I could never hate you and…"

"You did it once" Leo interrupted him lowly while he remembered how big his son's contempt towards him had been in the beginning of his stay here in the past.

Chris shook his head. "No I never hated you" he stated and caused his father to look up at him surprised. "I was hurt and disappointed that you didn't seem to care about me in my original future and I tried to make myself believe that I hate you but the truth is I never did. After all you're my dad and I know that you love and care about me."

"Of course I do Chris" Leo choked out. "And I'm so sorry I let you…"

"Dad we have discussed this already a hundred times or so" Chris cut him off, knowing exactly what his father was going to say. "I don't blame you for what happened then and I'm sure you'll do everything you can to save me this time – like you did on that day when Gideon stabbed me."

Leo nodded. "Thanks" he whispered. He was so glad that Chris was so forgiving. He had clearly one brave and good son. Now he just wished that he wouldn't fail him again.

* * *

The sisters, Leo, Wyatt and Chris were all gathered in the attic – again. They wanted to try the new spell to send Phoebe to the vision quest where she'd hopefully find out who's after Baby Chris. Phoebe was lying on the floor in the middle of a candle circle while the others stood around her and did the only thing they could do, watching and hoping that this time it would work.

Phoebe closed her eyes and recited the spell she had memorized:

"I call upon the ancient power

to help us in this darkest hour.

Let me see tonight

what's still hide from my sight.

Show me if the man's cruel or kind

so I can put ease on my mind."

Immediately she felt like she was being pulled out of her body and when she opened her eyes she was standing in Piper's room and looking through the door into the nursery where Baby Chris was still breathing peacefully in his bed. But a second later the man appeared at his side and Phoebe tried desperately to go over to him and her nephew but she found that she couldn't move.

Oh god, no, please not again, Phoebe pleaded silently while she was once again forced to watch the man killing her nephew in his sleep. She quickly tried to calm herself down and focused on the man's feelings. There was guilt, pity and sorrow, but she couldn't feel anything that would explain why he was just holding his hand over Baby Chris' mouth so he would die.

When the man had finished his cruel work he straightened up again and shimmered away. Phoebe felt her heart shatter into pieces as she took in the sight of her dead nephew. But suddenly she was once again pulled away. She already thought that this had been just a waste of time but then she appeared in a dark cave in the underworld.

Surprised she looked around to find out why she was here. The answer of this question shimmered a second later in front of her. It was the man who had just killed Baby Chris but he had once again turned his back at her direction. Phoebe tried hard to move but she was frozen in place so she just watched how the man went over to a chair on the other side of the cave.

Damn it, Phoebe cursed silenty. Why was she on this vision quest if she couldn't see the man's face? Before she could complain any further her wish was finally fulfilled and the man turned around to sit down. A wave of shock and disbelief rushed over Phoebe when she saw him. This couldn't be, it just wasn't possible.

But the man in front of her wasn't an imagination. He was real. He was really back. And he was here to kill her nephew. Fury came over her and she wanted to ran over to him and beat the hell out of him but suddenly he buried his head in his hands and said with a pained voice "Please forgive me Phoebe, but I had to do this. You'll understand someday."

Filled with anger, pain, confusion and shock, Phoebe once again felt herself being pulled away. When she opened her eyes this time she was met with the faces of her family. A family who waited badly for the answer who would take the life of their youngest member. And now she had the answer – she just couldn't believe it.

TBC... (So, who is it? I could finally put my new story "The picture" on this site. Hope you'll read it too and send me reviews! Thanks!)


	16. Nothing makes sense

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 15: Nothing makes sense

Phoebe was now sitting on the floor in the attic and tried to comprehend what she'd just seen. She knew that it wasn't possible but in the same moment she realized that it was true. He was back – again. He had entered her life again to destroy her family. To kill her nephew. This thought made her incredible angry and she had to bang her fist at the ground.

She could hear her family pleading and shouting at her that she should say something but she found it impossible to get a single word out of her mouth. When she would speak it out loud what she had just witnessed then she would have to admit it to herself that it was the truth. And she didn't know if she could bear it.

Suddenly she remembered his feelings. They just didn't fit to his actions. She hadn't even sensed a bit hatred or something like this coming from him. But why would someone kill a baby for no reason? But then his words echoed in her head. _Please forgive me Phoebe, but I had to do this. You'll understand someday_.

How should she ever understand this? How could he do this? She knew that he had done a lot of horrible things in his life but since the day they have met he had never done anything that was so cruel. And he had never done anything that would hurt her. But the thought of loosing her nephew hurt her like hell, so why did he do this?

"Phoebe!"

Finally she snapped out of her thoughts and realized that tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and stood up from the floor. Her gaze fell onto Chris who was looking at her with deep concern. What made everything even harder was that she knew he wasn't concerned about what she had seen but about how she was feeling. She had never met someone who was so unselfish like her nephew.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asked now while she tried to stay calm. Her sister had obviously seen more than just what she had already in her premonition or else she wouldn't be in such a state right now.

Phoebe swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she answered with a voice that was barely audible "Cole."

"Cole?" was the unison response from her whole family. Phoebe nodded, unable to say something else.

"Wait – you mean Cole is the one who's going to kill Baby Chris?" Paige asked in disbelief. Again Phoebe nodded while she tried to hold her tears back.

"This damn bastard!" Piper suddenly yelled loudly. She threw up her hands and a chair on the other side of the room shattered into tiny little pieces as her power hit it. "I can't believe this! How many times do we have to vanquish his sorry ass before he leaves our family alone!"

"I can't believe it either" Phoebe finally said. "But it's the truth. This time I could see his face. It was – _is_ Cole."

"But Cole's dead" Chris cut in, like always the voice of reason.

Paige sighed in defeat. "Yeah but how many times did he already managed to get back?"

"But why would he want to kill me?" Chris asked.

"Because he's a fucked up demon who does nothing else than to destroy our family!" Piper yelled again. She wasn't able to control her anger. This man had caused her family already enough pain, there was no way in hell she was going to let him get her little boy. "But I'll kill him and if it's the last what I do!"

"That could be really the last what you do" Wyatt suddenly said who had remained surprisingly silent til now.

Everyone stared at him confused. "What do you mean with that?" Leo asked finally.

"Cole has become immortal after you've vanquished him the last time" Wyatt explained. "He has a lot of powers and as long as you don't find a way to strip them off you have no chance against him."

"How do you know that?" Chris asked surprised.

"I met him in our original future" Wyatt answered. "I wanted to vanquish him because I knew that he was the only one who was a real threat to me. But I couldn't. He let me go though and…" He trailed off when he suddenly remembered something.

"And what?" Paige asked impatiently.

"He told me that I should let my brother save me" Wyatt finished his sentence.

Chris was startled by this statement. "When was this?"

Wyatt thought about it for a few seconds then he answered. "I think you were just seventeen then. He couldn't knew that you intended to go back to the past because you came up with this plan years later."

Leo suddenly realized another thing. "This whole thing doesn't make any sense. Why would he kill Chris only to tell Wyatt years later that he should let Chris save him?"

Everyone tried to think of something that would explain Cole's actions but no one could find an answer to their questions. It was like Leo had said. Nothing made any sense.

"What are we going to do now?" Chris finally broke the silence and tried to suppress the fear in his voice. It didn't seem like they would be able to stop Cole.

Piper immediately noticed her son's sad expression and pulled him into a hug. "I don't know yet sweetie. But we'll find a way to keep you save, I promise."

"And how are we going to do that?" Wyatt asked while he sat down on a chair. He really didn't want to be the one who pulled his mother out of her imagination that everything would work out somehow. But just pretending that it would, wouldn't help his brother.

"Maybe we should summon Cole?" Paige suggested.

"Are you crazy!" Piper shrieked and pulled away from Chris. "You want to summon the demon who's going to kill my son?"

"Piper he'll come anyways" Paige tried to reason with her. "And when we summon him now we can take him by surprise."

"But we don't even know how we can vanquish him" Leo threw in. "Not even Wyatt managed it."

Phoebe eventually spoke again "He was acting really weird in my vision quest. He didn't seem like he wanted to kill Baby Chris but more like he had no other choice."

Piper glared at her. "Phoebe I don't know what feelings you still have for him but he's going to kill your nephew so would you please stop defending him!" she screamed at her sister.

"No other choice?" Chris asked his aunt and ignored his mother's angry words. "What do you mean with this?"

"I could feel that he was sorry and that he hated himself for doing what he did" Phoebe answered and tried to remember Cole's feeling as exactly as she could. "He was… desperate. And he somehow felt like he had no other choice."

Leo suddenly felt the urge to be at Baby Chris' side. He needed to protect him. "I think I better orb to Magic School and see how the kids are doing" he said before he orbed away.

Chris sighed heavily. He was getting a great headache. Nothing of what Phoebe's vision quest had revealed to them made sense. He once again thought it all over. Cole had apparently killed him when he was two in his original future. But when it was true what Phoebe had felt then Cole didn't really want to do this. However he had been sent back to life by the Angel of destiny so that he could once go back to the past to save his brother. But before this thought has even entered his mind Cole had told Wyatt that he shouldn't stop him when he would try to save him. And now he was here, Wyatt was save and everything was the way it was meant to be, except that he was still going to die on his second birthday. Killed by Cole, who actually didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"I don't get it" Chris admitted while he sat down on the couch.

"Me neither" Paige and Wyatt said at the same moment.

Piper started pacing in front of them. "There's still something missing. Something important, but what?" she asked frustrated.

"The reason why Cole's doing this" Phoebe answered. "That's what's missing. If I'm right and he felt like he had no other choice then something must have happened that made him believe that. We just need to find out what it was."

"Great and how?" Paige asked.

"Another vision quest?" Wyatt suggested.

Chris shook his head. "No I don't think that Phoebe can take more right now. And it would maybe take too long anyways to find the right spell to make her see what we want to know."

"Okay then we have to find something that can strip Cole off of his powers" Piper said firmly. "Once we did this we summon him and kill him once and for all."

No one contradicted. It was at least a plan, even if they didn't know if there was even something that could strip Cole's powers off. And another question was how they could make sure that he wasn't coming back again when they would manage it to kill him. But all that mattered right now was not to give up and try at least to keep Baby Chris save from him.

TBC... (Everyone has already known that it's Cole, but I still have a little surprise at the end! Anyway please review again! I'm so happy about the feedback I got so far!)


	17. Chris' brithday

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 16: Chris' birthday

Piper carefully lifted Baby Chris up from his bed and hold him tight. It was six in the morning and it was Chris' birthday. Piper hadn't slept one second the last night but didn't feel tired at all. She had focused all her energy on keeping her little boy save from Cole. There was no way in hell she would let this demonic bastard kill her son.

"Mommy" Baby Chris exclaimed when he woke up in her arms.

Piper smiled down at him. "Mommy's here Chris. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. And tomorrow you will have a big birthday party, okay sweetie?"

"Love you" Baby Chris said and Piper felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too peanut. I love you so much" she said and kissed her baby's forehead. God, if only this day would be already over. Piper looked over to the clock on the bedside table. 6:11. In about six hours Cole would come to attack. But she was prepered. She and her sisters had made a potion that could hopefully strip Cole's powers off and another one to vanquish him. She tried hard to convince herself that the potions would work but still she couldn't suppress the fear that was almost overwhelming. What if not?

* * *

Leo orbed into the kitchen after he had been up there to check if the elders knew something else that could help him protect his son. But they had just said that he shouldn't stop believing that everything happened for a reason no matter what would happen today. In that moment Leo had to orb away before he would kill these damn elders. How can they say that there could be a good reason to kill his son!

"Dad! What's up?"

Leo snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Wyatt sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in front of him. He sighed and sat beside his son. "Nothing, I was just up there."

"And? Trouble in elderland?" Wyatt asked mockingly. He hated all elders. All their stupid rules and blessed-be-crap were annoying him to no end.

Leo stared down at his hands that where lying on the counter. He _had _once believed that everything happened for a reason but since Chris had come back from the future to save their family he'd started to change his mind. So much has happened in the last three years and he couldn't stand the thought that it should end with his son's death. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear this.

"Dad?" Wyatt asked now with concern in his voice when he noticed his father's troubled face.

Finally Leo looked his son into his ice-blue eyes and as usual a wave of pride was coming over him. Since Wyatt was here too he had always taken care of his little brother and that fact filled him with pride and happiness. "I'm so glad that you're here Wyatt" he said and smiled. "Chris has to be really happy to have a brother like you."

"A brother who tried to kill him repeatedly?" Wyatt asked not comfortable with Leo's statement.

"That wasn't really you Wyatt" Leo responded firmly.

"That's exactly what Chris says every time I try to apologize for what I did to him" Wyatt said sadly. "He never even gives me a chance to say that I'm sorry for everything."

Leo smiled slightly. "That's just how Chris is. He never gives me a real chance to apologize either."

Wyatt frowned confused. "For what would you want to apologize?"

"I let him down on so many occassions in his life" Leo answered while he tried again to fight the guilt in his stomach. "But still he acts like everything's fine between us."

"It is dad" Wyatt said. "In our new future you were there for Chris. He has always adored you."

For the first time on this day Leo had to smile brightly. The knowledge of the fact that he and Chris had apparently a great relationship in the future made him incredible happy. But a second later his smile faded when his gaze fell onto the watch on his wrist. It was almost eight and he couldn't stop himself from remembering his son's fate. But no, this _wasn't_ his fate. Leo would make sure that he had the chance to get the future Wyatt was talking about. A future he deserved more than anyone else.

* * *

Paige was in the library in magic school and flipped through a book about magical powers and how to strip them off. She and her sisters had already created a potion for Cole but Paige was still unsecure if it would actually work. And if not then… She didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

She sighed and let her mind drift to the smart-ass, cocky and confident young man she had grown to love in the last three years. He was clearly Piper's son. His features were hers, his smile was hers and even his attitude was hers. And he had the same determination to protect their family as his mother. Even if she knew that the last thing wasn't always good for his own health she couldn't be more proud of her nephew for the things he did in order to protect them. She just hoped that he wouldn't be forced to pay the ultimate price.

Paige shook her head slightly. She couldn't think like this. They would save Chris today – no matter what. Suddenly her gaze fell onto the clock on the opposite wall and her heart skipped a beat. Almost 9. There were just three or four hours left until Cole would attack. As quick as she could she put the book she was reading back to where she had taken it and orbed away to the manor.

* * *

Phoebe sat on her bed and tried desperately not to think about the fact that today she was going to vanquish Cole – again. As hard as she fought it she couldn't deny it that she still loved him and probably would do so for the rest of her life. But at the same time she hated herself for her feelings. How could she love a man who wanted to kill her nephew?

But the truth was she did. She had sacrificed so much in the past to be able to be with him but in the end it had caused her nothing else than pain and sorrow. She knew her love was wrong and she also knew that today she would have to vanquish him again. She would have to do this to keep her nephew save. And she was determind to do this even if it meant that she had to kill the love of her life.

Phoebe looked up when she heard the door to her room open. A second later Chris peeked in. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded. Chris walked into her room and closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asked once he was sitting beside her.

Phoebe looked at him, not really surprised by his question. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask this?"

Chris smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm fine. But you don't look like you're too."

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was upset about the fact that they would vanquish the demon who wanted to kill him today. He wouldn't understand this. Hell, she didn't understand it herself. She loved her nephew so much – but how could she love Cole at the same time?

"It's Cole, isn't it?" Chris asked gently.

By this question Phoebe was really surprised. Suddenly fear started to come over her. Chris will hate her for this. And she couldn't blame him. She just wished he would understand that she loved him and didn't want him to get hurt. Only the thought of her nephew being dead and lost to them for good this time was causing her incredible pain.

"Hey, it's okay" Chris suddenly said. "I understand how you have to feel right now."

Phoebe just stared at him for a few seconds. Then she looked down at the floor while she asked "How can you do this?"

Chris frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean pretend like everything's just fine" Phoebe answered. "Because it's not if you haven't noticed."

"It will be" Chris said and tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah after we've vanquished Cole" Phoebe responded while her anger at herself rose. "I still love him, you know? I know that it's wrong and I'm a fool to believe that he don't want to hurt you because I know he's evil! He always was and always will be! And I _still_ love him! I mean – I feel like nothing else than a piece of trash…"

"Aunt Phoebe stop!" Chris yelled to interrupt her outburst. He was shocked at her last sentence. How could she say something like this?

"Why? Why Chris?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes. She had calmed her voice down when she'd heard Chris calling her Aunt. He had never said this to her since he was here. But this made her only feel even more disgusted about herself. "I love the man who's going to kill you. Don't you get it? I'm…"

"Don't finish this sentence" Chris cut her off. "I know you and Cole went through a lot together and I can really understand that you still love him. It's nothing wrong about this."

Phoebe sighed. "But it is. I can't love him. It's not right."

Chris smiled slightly. "You know when I met Bianca in the new timeline I was totally surprised when I found out that she's a phoenix. Actually I freaked out completely. You were the first I bumped in after I found out about her and you immediately knew something was wrong with me. After a while you could persuade me to tell you. I told you how I felt. That I thought that Bianca and I didn't have a chance to be together now and that my love was wrong. Do you know what you've said to me then?"

Phoebe shook her head but remained silent. It was the second time in a few minutes that she was completely surprised at her nephew's behaviour. He had never told anyone anything about the future in the last three years only when he had accidentely slipped something.

"You told me that if someone loves with his whole heart then there can be nothing wrong about it" Chris continued. "As long as you are honest and true with your feelings nothing can stop you."

Phoebe looked gratefully up to him. "You're amazing Chris" she said and chuckled slightly when she saw him looking away embarassed. "So I was a cool aunt, huh?"

Chris grinned and nodded. "The very best."

Phoebe smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you Chris" she said while she hold him close. "I still love Cole, but I hope you know that I would do everything that's necessary to keep you save because I love you even more than you can possible imagine."

"I know Aunt Phoebe" Chris responded while he tried to stay calm. A look on the clock that was standing on the shelf in front of him showed him that it was almost ten. In a few hours his fate would be decided. In a few hours he would either be dead or get the chance to live the life he had so hard tried to create.

* * *

The sisters, Wyatt, Chris and Leo were all gathered in the attic. Baby Wyatt was at magic school because Chris had insisted that it was saver there for him. Baby Chris however was with them because they knew that they could protect him best when they were all around him. It was now one o'clock pm. Outside was a wonderful day. The sun shone brightly through the windows and birds could be heard. But in the manor the atmosphere was tense and filled with an unspoken fear. They all had come up here an hour ago and since then no one has spoken more than a few words. The only thing they could do was sitting on the old couch and chairs and wait. But the silence slowly started to freak Chris even more out than the thought of Cole.

"Do you think he will come anyways now that we know about his plans?" he asked suddenly. Everyone jumped at his voice and Paige even raised her hand with the power stripping potion for Cole.

"Geez! Relax a bit" Chris said and laughed slightly.

Piper looked at him in disbelief. "Do you think that's funny mister?" she asked, her voice louder than she had actually wanted.

"Oh come on mom" Chris said and rolled his eyes. "We're sitting here already for more than a hour and no one has said a word since then."

"I'm sorry that I'm not in talking mood right now" Piper continued even louder while she hold Baby Chris tight to her chest.

"Mommy – don't scream" Baby Chris said with tears in his eyes. He could also feel the anxiety in the room and it was freaking him out like his adult version.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Piper said with a soft voice.

"Hey that's not fair" Chris exclaimed. "He isn't the one who you were screaming at and still he gets the apology."

Phoebe grinned. "He is you Chris. So stop complaining."

Chris still made a hurt face. "But mom just loves mini me, how can I stop complaining then?" he playfully whined.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen" Paige now also joined their teasing. Chris had been right. The atmosphere had been just freaky.

"She's right baby brother" Wyatt said now. "I mean _I'm_ always there for you – when you need a babysitter."

"Ha ha" Chris responded sarcastically but he had to grin. However his smile faded when he saw the still fearfull face of his mother. "Mom please stop worrying so much" he said softly.

"How should I do this?" Piper asked him. "You sit there like it's just a normal day and not…" Her voice broke, unable to finish this sentence.

Chris took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to upset you. I really wish Wyatt wouldn't have persuaded me to tell you all about this."

"Chris it's good we know" Leo said firmly. "You don't have to carry every problem alone. Especially ones like this."

Chris nodded and smiled thankfully. "I know. But still…"

"No buts" Piper cut him off. "We're going to protect you and that's it. Got it?"

"Got it" Chris replied like always. He couldn't say no to his mom when she talked to him like this. He just hoped that Cole wouldn't hurt her or anyone else to get to his baby self. But he doubted it. Cole would never hurt Phoebe, he knew that, and he had also never hurt anyone else of the family – at least not in his good times. And hopefully Cole would stick to his old behaviour.

* * *

"Why didn't he come?" Paige asked with relief but also suspicion in her voice. It was almost midnight. Chris' birthday was almost over and still Cole hadn't shown up. Now they were all sitting in the living room and waited eagerly that this day would finally be over completely.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. But since nothing Phoebe's vision quest has revealed to us made any sense I think we should be just thankful and…"

"But there has to be a reason why he didn't come" Piper cut him off, not able to let this go that easily.

"Maybe it's really because he found out that we know what he's up to" Chris responded. He too wasn't convinced that everything was finally over but he tried to think positive.

"But that maybe means he'll come when we're not prepered" Wyatt said.

Okay so much to think positive, Chris thought when he realized that his brother was right. "You're really making me feel better Wy" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Chris but…" Wyatt started to say but suddenly he stood up quickly and asked dangerously "Who are you?"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction Wyatt was looking at and they could see a man standing there dressed completely in white. Chris was the only one who reconigzed him immediately. It was the Angel of destiny. He quickly looked over to the clock and saw that it was midnight. His birthday was over. His fate was changed. With new hope in his eyes he once again looked back at the Angel.

"Answer the question or I'll blow you up" Piper threatened when the Angel didn't respond.

"Mom it's okay" Chris quickly said. "That's the Angel of destiny I've told you about."

Piper shifted her gaze between her son and the man dressed in white. "Why are you here?" she finally asked the Angel after a few seconds.

The Angel of destiny smiled at Chris. "Your fate has been changed."

"Cole wasn't even here this time" Chris said, not really able to believe it yet.

"The future has still changed" the Angel responded. "You will have the chance to live the life you deserve."

"So he's alive again?" Wyatt asked excited. Everyone in the room waited anxiously for an answer.

A second later they got it. "No."

The whole family was shocked. Chris couldn't believe this. That was so cruel. First this fucked up Angel showed up to tell him…

"I can read your thoughts" the Angel of destiny said suddenly and caused Chris to look at him nervously. "Don't worry" the Angel then continued. "You're not alive – not yet." With that the man raised his right hand and hold it out in Chris' direction. A white light started to form in the Angel's hand and a moment later it hit Chris into the chest.

First Chris didn't feel any different but suddenly a strange feeling started to spread in him that made him a bit dizzy. "Whoa, I think I need to sit down a bit" he stated while he sat back onto the couch.

Piper immediately sat beside him. "Honey are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Chris nodded slowly. "Yeah… actually I never felt better." He smiled brightly at his mother. "I can't believe it's finally over."

"So you're okay? _Alive _I mean?" Phoebe asked him.

He nodded again. "Yeah I certainly can say that I'm alive." Just as if to prove it he stood up quickly and almost knocked Leo over who was standing in front of him.

"Hey slow down" Leo said happier than ever before in his entire life.

"Sorry" Chris responded. "I'm just… I don't know. Full of energy. I can't describe it better, I never felt like this before."

The Angel of destiny watched pleased how the mother from the young man hugged him tightly and seconds later his whole family joined their hug. "Well, I have to go now. Just one last thing…"

Everyone turned curiously around to the Angel. He looked at Chris and said "Now that everything's the way it's meant to be there is no reason why you or your brother have to stay here. You both have to go back to your own time."

"What?" Piper asked a bit disappointed. "But not exactly now?"

The Angel smiled. "No, but soon. Very soon. They stayed here for too long already. Good luck." With this last words the Angel disappeared in white light.

Piper couldn't help but had to pull her son close to her again. "I love you so much Chris" she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too mom" Chris whispered back happily.

"Love you" came suddenly the voice from Baby Chris from the playpen where he and Baby Wyatt were lying. Baby Wyatt was still asleep but Baby Chris looked up at his mother and reached over with his hands for her. Immediately Piper went over to her little boy and picked him up.

"And again he gets the attention" Chris whined.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the drama queen's back" Paige called out.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Chris asked playfully offended.

Wyatt put an arm around his shoulder before he answered "Hey it's your birthday, we have to make fun of you. You wouldn't have expected it to be different, right?"

"In case you can't read the clock any more Wy, it's already past midnight" Chris teased. "My birthday's already over."

Leo watched his sons happily but still he couldn't suppress the doubts he had if everything was really over yet. "Hey I really don't want to be the one who stops the party mood but…" he started to say but didn't know if he should continue.

"What dad?" Chris asked confused.

Leo sighed before he added "We still don't know why Cole hasn't come. Or if he'll come later to do what he'd intended to do. How can we know that he doesn't still wants to kill Chris?"

There was a short silence because everyone had forgotten for a few moments about the threat that was still somewhere out there. But Leo was right. How could they know that Cole won't come in a few days or so? The answer of this question suddenly came from behind them and caused them to turn around in shock and fear.

"I think you should ask _me _this question."

On the other side of the room, with a black long coat and a serious face, stood Cole.

TBC... (Wow, this was my longest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Do you think Cole's going to kill Chris now? And can the Charmed Ones vanquish him if he tries?)


	18. Explanations

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

* * *

Chapter 17: Explanations

Out of instinct Piper immediately raised her left hand and tried to blow Cole up. But he remained in one piece. In fact he didn't even stumble back a bit. Piper quickly handed Baby Chris over to Leo and then she looked over to her sisters. They nodded, knowing that Piper wanted to set their plan in motion. Wyatt also realized it and quickly orbed out of the room.

Leo and Chris stood back and watched how Wyatt reformed behind Cole and threw a lightning bolt at him. Cole just shimmered out of the way. After a second he shimmered in next to the playpen where Baby Wyatt was also awake now. Cole quickly raised his hands in defense and said "Please, I don't want to fight."

"That's bad for you because I won't let you kill my brother!" Wyatt yelled before he sent Cole flying across the room.

Paige took the opportunity and threw a vial with the power stripping potion at Cole's feet. It exploded but nothing else happened and it was clear that it didn't work. Piper felt panic coming over her when she saw how Cole stood up from the floor again. "Leo, bring Chris and Wyatt somewhere else!" she yelled frantically.

"No wait!" Chris suddenly said when Leo went over to Baby Wyatt to pick him up. He had realized something. He didn't know if his theory was right but he hoped so. "We need Baby Wyatt."

Leo looked at him as he was out of his mind. "Chris what..."

"I just noticed something" Chris interrupted him before he grabbed Wyatt's arm who once again wanted to use his powers against Cole. "Don't" he said firmly.

Chris shot a look at Cole and saw that Cole understood what he was thinking. Wyatt however didn't see any sense in his brother's behaviour and quickly lashed out with his other hand to attack Cole. Cole could shimmer out in time and reappeared once again by the playpen. Chris saw his theory confirmed. Cole wasn't here to hurt him.

Seeing Cole so near by Baby Wyatt let Piper's motherly instincts kick in and she tried to blow him up again. This time Cole stumbled back a bit and Wyatt quickly sent a lightning bolt at him now that he was vulnerable. Chris reacted immediately and used his own powers to sent the bolt away from Cole. Everyone gasped surprised and Wyatt yelled furiously "Are you out of your mind! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Chris quickly tried to explain "Just wait a second. Baby Wyatt didn't raise his shield against Cole, didn't you notice?"

"That means nothing" Phoebe said harshly and eyed Cole with a cold stare.

"It means that he's not here to hurt me" Chris said convinced but a second later he turned back to Cole and asked uncertain "Am I right?"

Cole nodded. "You're right. I certainly don't want to harm you or..."

"You're lying!" Phoebe cut him off angrily. "I saw you in a premonition. You're here to kill him!"

"No, I'm not. What you saw was from the other timeline. I admit that I killed him there but I had no other choice" Cole explained.

"No other choice!" Piper shrieked. "You damn bastard! You killed my son!" With that she once again wanted to use her powers but Chris stepped between her and Cole. "Chris, get out of the way!" Piper said impatiently.

Chris shook his head. "No mom, we need some answers, _I_ need some answers and Cole's the only one who can give them."

"He's here to kill you Chris" Leo reminded him while he hold Baby Chris tight to his chest.

"No, I'm not" Cole repeated sincerly. He was truly surprised that Chris stood up for him after he'd killed him in an other timeline. But he was glad that he did.

"Why are you really here?" Chris asked him while his family had to gather all their selfcontroll not to attack Cole again.

"I'm here because I think I owe you an explanation" Cole answered, ignoring the furious looks from everyone.

Piper was near to blow him up again. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "How nice from you."

"Mom, please stop for a sec" Chris said before he turned his attention back to Cole.

Cole sighed while he looked into Chris' green eyes, the same eyes that had haunted him for so long. He would never forget the terrified look in those eyes when the baby had stopped breathing because of his own hands. Actually he hadn't done anything to the boy this time – a fact Cole was really thankful for. "Maybe we should sit down, this could take a while" he finally suggested.

"Yeah that would be great, shall I get some tea and coffee too?" Wyatt scoffed.

Chris shot him a warning look before he sat down on the couch. Reluctantly Piper joined him there and soon everyone was sitting in the living room. Well, everyone except from Wyatt. He kept staying there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, but ready to attack Cole again if he should lay a hand on his brother.

Cole took a deep breath before he looked at Chris and started to explain "After the sisters vanquished me the last time I got a lot of powers and one of them is the ability to look through time. It's not like Phoebe's premontions, it's more like a vision quest, just that I can control it and do it whenever I want. In your original timeline I used this power after Wyatt was attacked from Kivan. I had a bad feeling about it and knew that I was right after I saw what would happen to him."

"That he would turn evil" Chris cut in.

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I got a good look at what would happen. Wyatt turning evil and then of course your deaths." He looked over at the sisters. "I knew that I had to prevent this from happening. I considered to kill Wyatt before he could grow up to be this monster but..."

"You of all people talk about being a monster?" Phoebe interrupted him bitterly.

This time it was Wyatt who helped Cole. "He's right. I was a monster" he said quietly, once again remembering all the horrible things he had done.

"That wasn't really you" came the unison response from almost everyone in the room, including Cole.

Wyatt took a step back. "Okay, this was scary" he said and Chris chuckled slightly. However he turned his attention quickly back to Cole. "Why didn't you do it?" he asked him curiously.

"Because I knew that Phoebe would never forgive me for killing her nephew" Cole answered lowly.

"And Chris isn't my nephew!" Phoebe yelled at him in disbelief.

"It's not that simple" Cole said and looked at her. "However I kept the thought of killing Wyatt in my mind but I knew that I would only do it if I had no other choice. After the vision of Wyatt's turning I tried to think of a way to save him, save you all. I created visions to see the consequences of every thought that entered my mind. Nothing worked. I was near to give up when I created a vision in which Chris would have died when he was fourteen. Then I saw the Angel of destiny offering him a second chance to save Wyatt and I knew that this was the only possible way."

"Then why didn't you let everything go the way it did in this vision?" Leo asked while he tried to decide if he should believe Cole or not. "Why did you kill Chris by yourself?"

"Because Chris would have decided against the Angel's offer" Cole answered.

"You're lying" Chris said automatically. He couldn't imagine that he would have done this. "I would do everything to save Wyatt."

Cole looked at him sorrowful. "I know, but in the timeline I created in this vision something happened to you that would have caused you to say no to the Angel."

"No that's not possible" Chris said stobbornly. "I would never give up on Wyatt, no matter what happened to me."

"Not even when he killed you?" Cole asked and caused Wyatt to gasp in horror. Only the thought that he could kill his little brother filled him with incredible guilt and pain.

Chris looked down at the floor before he answered sincerly "Not even this. I would have saved Wyatt even..."

"Chris you have to understand this" Cole cut him off. "It was on the same day Piper died. Your whole world had shattered. You didn't know of Wyatt's turning yet but when Wyatt saw that Piper was dead he told you that it was the only way to prevent this from happening to yourself too that you would join him. You refused because you knew that there would always be good and evil in this world and Wyatt lost his patience. When the Angel of destiny offered you a chance to save Wyatt you were too shocked about what had just happened to accept his offer and that's really understandable."

"No it's not understandable" Chris said, angry at himself. "I should have saved him and not..."

"You did Chris" Paige quickly tried to calm him down.

"She's right Chris" Cole said firmly.

Chris looked at him for a second before he spoke "So you killed me because you knew that the Angel of destiny would sent me back. And you did it when I was very young so I couldn't decide by myself."

Cole nodded. "It was the only way to save you all. I'm truly sorry for what I did but..."

"You don't have to" Chris cut him off. "As you said, it was the only way."

There was an awkward silence after this. Everyone except from Chris still had doubts if Cole told them the truth but they had to admit that everything made sense now. After a while Cole stood up and said "I want you to bind my powers forever. I made a spell that should work if you use the power of three, well in fact you have to use both."

"Both?" Piper asked confused.

"Yeah yours and your children's" Cole answered.

"But I only have two kids, there is no power of _three_" Piper said, still confused.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other before Chris turned to their mother. "Well actually there is a new power of three in the future" he said.

"What? But how is this possible?" Piper asked, not able to comprehend the meaning of Chris' words.

"You will have another baby!" Phoebe squealed happily. "A boy or a girl?" she asked her nephew's. Piper looked over to them too, a bit shocked about the fact that she was going to be the mother of three children.

"A boy" Chris answered. "His name is Rick and he's a bit more than two and half years younger as I."

It took Leo just a second to realize what that meant. "She's pregnant?" he asked also a bit shocked.

Wyatt and Chris nodded and smiled while Paige stated "So I'm gonna have three nephew's to spoil."

Cole watched them, also with a smile on his face. He was so happy that his plan had worked and Chris didn't seem to be mad at him. He had watched over the boy all his life, never able to forget about what he had done to him. He had always feared this moment where he would have to face Chris and explain his actions and he was really glad that Chris understood him. "This is the spell" he finally said to get the family's attention back and hold out a piece of paper. "After you bind my powers I want you to say the other spell I've written. It will block me from any magic. I will never be able to get any powers."

Phoebe took the paper and read the spells. They seemed right but she couldn't stop being a bit suspicious. "How do we know that this isn't a trick?"

Cole had to smile. "You're the best spell writer I've ever met Phoebe. You would notice it if something's wrong with the spells."

Phoebe nodded but didn't return his smile. "Okay then let's do this."

* * *

A half hour later Cole was stripped off of his powers and blocked from ever getting them back again. He looked over at Phoebe who was standing next to her sisters. She was so beautiful like he had remembered her. He had never stopped loving her and hadn't been able to suppress the hope that she would forgive him and be with him again. But as he now saw that she avoided his gaze completely he realized that it was too late. He had had a lot chances to show her that he was good in the past and he had always failed. Cole couldn't blame her that she didn't want to try it again. He sighed before he spoke "I should better go now. I'm really sorry for everything and I hope that you'll once be able to forgive me."

He turned to leave but Chris called after him "Hey, what are you going to do now?"

Cole frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a mortal now. Do you even have a place to stay?" Chris asked.

Cole was more than just a bit surprised at this. He hadn't expected that Chris would actually be concerned about him after what he did to him. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine" he assured before he left the house.

No one made any attempt to stop him but Chris could clearly see the pain and longing in Phoebe's eyes. "Go after him" he said to her.

Phoebe hesitated a second but then shook her head. "No I can't. It's not..."

"Aunt Phoebe, he still loves you and I'm fine. He did everything just to save us all" Chris said firmly.

"Hey, since when do you call her Aunt?" Paige asked. "And why don't you call me that too?"

Chris ignored her and continued to look at Phoebe. "Go" he said once again. "Before it's too late."

Phoebe hesitated another second before she wrapped her arms around her nephew. "I love you Chris. Thanks." Then she pulled away from him again and ran out of the house after Cole.

Chris looked after her with a smile on his face. His smile got even brighter when he watched how his father went upstairs with his baby self to get him to bed while Paige started to talk with Piper's stomach and Baby Wyatt watched them oddly. Chris looked over to his adult brother and saw that he was also smiling happily. It was truly over. Wyatt was save, Phoebe would work things out with Cole, his father was always there for him and soon his little brother Rick would be born. Chris felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see him as a baby too but he knew that he and Wyatt had to go back to the future where they'll finally be able to live the lives they deserve.

TBC... (This was actually the last chapter. The next will be an epilogue and the real end. Hope you liked it!)


	19. Good bye's and a new life

A Destiny To Fulfill

Summary: Set after "It's a bad bad world". Chris died, but he is sent back to fulfill his destiny to save Wyatt (Gideon wasn't the one who turned him in my story). Will he be able to make everything alright?

Authors Note: IMPORTANT! A few characters are added in this chapter:

Rick (22): He's Piper's and Leo's third son. Together with Chris and Wyatt they are the new Charmed Ones.

Prue (18): She's Phoebe's and Cole's daughter.

Colin (16): He's Paige's and Richard's son (In my story Paige and Richard came back together after Richard dealt with his problems with magic).

Alexandra (16): She's Colin's twin sister and everyone calls her Alex.

* * *

Chapter 18: Good bye's and a new life

Chris sighed heavily. It was in the middle of the night and he was sitting on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The cold air rushed over him but he didn't even notice. He couldn't stop thinking about the past three years. So much had changed in his life and tomorrow he and his brother would have to go back to the future. He was happy that everything had turned out well and he knew that he should be excited about going back but somehow he was also scared and a bit sad about it.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping a bit?" suddenly a voice asked behind him and caused him to jump slightly.

Chris turned around and saw his father standing there. He couldn't help but smiled. The time he had spent here in the past made one thing very clear to him that he had never been sure about in his entire life, his dad loved him. "I really tried dad, but I couldn't stop thinking" he replied and turned back to look down on the water.

Leo sat beside him and followed Chris' gaze over the water. "Care to share?" he asked gently.

"It's stupid, forget it" Chris answered quickly.

Leo looked at him and said firmly "Whatever it is, you can talk with me about it. I'm here for you if you need anything."

Chris smiled at him. "I know dad. But, well I just thought about the future." Leo said nothing and waited for Chris to continue. "You know, I have all these memories about the new future but I didn't live this life. What if I mess everything up? I mean, my life is pretty good there but I don't really belong there, do I?"

Leo remained quiet for a while before he answered "Chris, all my life I believed that everything happens for a reason. After you came here though, I started to change my mind. I was so mean to you in the beginning and apparently I was a really bad father to you in the old future. And then of course the fact that Wyatt was evil there, well lets say that I really didn't think that it had a good reason that all of this happened. But after the events in the last days everything started to make sense to me again. There _was_ a reason why all of that happened, even if it wasn't a good one."

Chris had listened to his dad carefully and waited for more to come, but Leo remained silent. Finally he decided to speak. "And this should help me how?" he asked with a bit sarcasm in his voice.

Leo smiled. "What I wanted to say with that is that there is a reason why you have this memories, a reason why you'll have the chance to live this life you remember now. You deserve this life Chris. More than anyone else. And I'm sure you don't have this chance only to mess everything up. I don't even think that you could mess anything up because you're a good person who does everything when it comes to family. Just look at what you did for all of us in the last years."

Chris looked away, embarassed. "It wasn't just me who saved the future. You and..."

Leo cut him off before Chris could badmouth his actions further. "That's maybe true but it was you who gave up everything to come back here and try to change it. You risked so much and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Chris looked back at him and a smile spread across his face when he noticed his father's serious and honest expression. "Thanks dad. For everything" he whispered.

Leo put an arm around his shoulder. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Chris. I love you so much. And don't worry, everything will be completely fine in the future. And if I ever start to act like the jerk I was in your original future then just kick my ass and get me back on earth, okay?"

Chris laughed before he said "I somehow really don't think that's gonna be necessary."

* * *

On the next day everyone was gathered in the attic to send Chris and Wyatt back to the future. Even Cole was there though no one except from Phoebe and Chris was looking at him all too friendly. Piper had already tears in her eyes. She knew that it was a bit riddiculous because she still had her baby boys but she would miss their adult versions deeply. She had gotten so used to them being around that it felt really weird to think about them gone. Piper blinked away her tears and watched amused how her sons said good bye to their younger selves.

"You're going to be good this time, okay?" Chris said sweetly to Baby Wyatt.

"I'm always good" Baby Wyatt said and looked at him innocently.

Chris laughed. "You stole my cookie this morning, that wasn't really good" he playfully scolded.

"Hey, leave him alone" Wyatt said before he turned to Baby Chris. "Your older self is always picking on me, you're a lot cuter than him, you know that buddy?"

Baby Chris giggled happily. "I know Wy. Love you" he exclaimed and tried to put his small arms around his adult older brother.

"Hey mini me, you'll have to learn how to pick on your brother, okay?" Chris asked his younger self.

"I'll never pick on Wy" Baby Chris answered sincerly.

"Whatever" Chris said grining, knowing all too well that he'll learn to pick on his brother very soon – and very good.

Wyatt now turned to his younger self too. "You'll look out for your little brother, right?"

Baby Wyatt nodded firmly. "Sure."

"You'll protect him and..."

"Wyatt I can take care of my self" Chris interrupted him and tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't suppress a smile.

Wyatt nodded and handed Baby Chris over to his mother.

"Hey Chris, do you want..." Piper began to ask but Baby Chris quickly cut her off. "My name's mini me."

Piper sighed and shot a glare at Chris who obviously tried hard not to laugh like all the others in the room except from his mom. "Why are you looking at me like this?" Chris asked innocently.

"Well, who called him mini me for the last two years?" Piper asked back

"How was I supposed to call him?" Chris tried to defend himself.

"Okay back in your corners" Phoebe said, still laughing. She then walked over to Chris and hugged him. "And this time you're really going back to that beautiful world you helped to create, okay?"

"And you're really gonna miss me" Chris continued while he hugged her back.

Phoebe just nodded before she walked over to Wyatt and put her arms around him. "And I'm gonna miss you too."

Paige followed her sister and also said her goodbye's to her nephews before she took Baby Chris from Piper who immediately embraced her youngest adult son. "I love you Chris" she whispered into his ear while the tears came back into her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Hey, you'll still have mini me" Chris tried to comfort her.

"It's not the same" Piper sobbed.

Chris looked a little helplessly over to his older brother when Piper started to hug him a bit too tight. Wyatt quickly put a hand on his mother's shoulder and asked "Do I get a hug too?"

Piper let go of Chris and embraced her other child. "Thanks for coming here Wyatt. I love you so much. I'm really proud of you" she said before she pulled away from him to look at her sons. "Of both of you" she added and squeezed their hands.

Chris quickly hugged her again and whispered "I love you mom."

Leo joined them and turned to Wyatt. "I meant what I said on Chris' birthday. You're a great brother. I'm proud of you son" he said and embraced him.

"Thanks dad" Wyatt said before he pulled away so that his father could also hug his little brother.

Cole watched them the whole time but decided to stay in the background. He knew that they were all still a bit mad at him, especially Wyatt and Piper. And he could certainly understand them. It surprised him that except from Phoebe the only one who didn't seem to be mad at him at all was Chris. What surprised him even more was that the boy now walked over to him and hesitantly started to speak.

"I don't really know what to say, except from thanks" Chris said honestly.

"Thanks?" Cole repeated disbelievingly.

Chris smiled a bit. "Yeah, well after all without you I wouldn't have been able to save my family."

"Err... well I – " Cole was lost for words.

Phoebe quickly walked over to them and put a reassuring hand on Cole's chest. "Don't say anything" she said. "Just go with it."

Cole nodded while Chris took a vial from the table next to them and walked over to the wall where a triquetra was already there. He threw the vial against it and turned back to his mom and aunts who were side by side looking on a piece of paper. Together they recited:

"In this place and in this hour,

we call upon the ancient power,

open the door through time and space,

create a path to another place."

Immediately the triquetra started to shine brightly. Chris and Wyatt looked once again back at their family who were all smiling at them, before they turned around and walked through the portal.

* * *

_23years in the future_

Chris and Wyatt stepped out of the portal and looked around. The attic was almost in the same state as it was in the time they just came from. They looked at each, both a bit nervous, before Chris finally decided to break the silence. "It's a good sign that it's not a museum" he joked.

"Ha ha" Wyatt said. "I don't think that this is funny. You know how I feel everytime I think back to the other timeline."

Chris looked at him guiltily. "Sorry Wy. I didn't mean it like this. I just wanted to..."

He was interrupted from voices and footsteps coming upstairs. A second later a young man with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the attic, followed by a girl who looked like a younger version from Phoebe. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Wyatt and Chris standing there. After a short silence the man yelled loudly "Mom, Dad! They're here!"

Then he stepped quickly forward and hugged them both. "It's good to see you guys again" he said happily.

Wyatt and Chris grinned at each other. "We missed you too Rick" Wyatt then said.

Rick pulled away from them and turned back to the girl. "Don't you want to say hello too?" he asked with a smile.

The girl nodded and walked over to Chris and Wyatt. They wanted to hug her but before they got the chance the girl slapped them on their arms. "Ouch!" they both exclaimed. "What was that for?" Chris added.

"You two were gone for two months!" the girl said with a loud voice. "Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo freaked out in the beginning before they realized what was going on."

"They told you about it?" Wyatt asked, slightly panicked. He really didn't want his cousin or brother to know about the other future.

"No we didn't" Piper said when she and Leo entered the room. She quickly walked over to her sons and pulled them into a tight hug. "I missed you two so much" she said with tears in her eyes.

The girl looked at them sternly once Piper had released them again. "They just said that you two travelled to the past to stop something bad from happening. And I want to know what that was."

"You don't need to know about this sweetie" Piper said firmly.

"But..."

"She's right Prue" Chris cut her off. "Everything's fine now, that's all that matters." He turned to his older brother and smiled.

Just then Phoebe walked into the room and sqealed loudly when she saw her nephews. "You're back!" She quickly went over to them and hugged them impetuous. "Oh it's so good to see you again!"

Chris and Wyatt grinned at each other. Phoebe would never change. "Phoebe we..."

"Hey you have to call me Aunt here again mister" Phoebe interrupted Wyatt and pulled away from them.

"Mom could you please tell why they were in the past?" Prue asked her, not ready to give up yet.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry but we all decided that it's better this way" Phoebe answered and smiled at her daughter.

Prue groaned. "Oh okay, fine. I'll go and get Aunt Paige, Colin and Alex" she said and walked down the stairs to go to magic school.

"And I get Uncle Cole and Uncle Richard" Rick added and orbed away.

Piper and Leo smiled brightly at their sons. "I'm so happy that you're here again" Leo said after a while. "It was really weird without you in the last two months."

"Why just two months?" Chris asked. "We were actually gone for three years, right?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah but time travel don't work like this. You see..."

"Oh Leo, they just got home" Piper interrupted him and sighed. "Let's go downstairs and I'll make us some dinner. The others will be back soon and after Prue, Alex and Colin are gone again you'll have a lot to explain to Rick."

Wyatt frowned confused. "Why? What do you mean?"

"He kinda knows a little about the other future" Piper answered. "I refused to tell him more but I bet he's gonna ask you and I also know that you two can't deny your little brother anything. So if he's gonna ask you then you'll answer him."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and immediately realized that their mother was right. They had a soft spot when it came to Rick. Whatever he asked of them, they always gave it to him. He was really one spoiled little brat. With a sigh they finally followed their parents downstairs to the dining room where the rest of the family was already waiting for them.

The End

* * *

The spell was from "It's a bad, bad, bad, bad world". I know that it sent Leo and Chris to the evil world, but since Gideon wasn't alive anymore I thought they could use it.

I want to thank everyone who has wrote me a review! I'm so happy about them. THANKS!


End file.
